Villain's Blood
by WhovianWhoudini
Summary: They knew that their father was evil, they were both really smart and knew why he was kept a secret from everyone. They had villain's blood in their veins but they didn't care. Midoriya-Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya-Bakugou Izuku were half-siblings and they were going to shake the world being the greatest heroes ever! Female Izuku, Izuku has a quirk. Omegaverse.
1. Prologue

They didn't know who he was at the time, only knowing that he was the father of their soon to be born children. They didn't know that the other was pregnant with that bastard's children. Twenty-six year old Bakugou Mitsuki was the first to give birth. It was April 20th, three hours after midnight. She was tired from her labour but ecstatic to see her little son crying loudly as his bright crimson red eyes were clenched shut. He had a small tuft of ash blonde hair at the top of his head, damp from him being washed. Next to her was a 7 month pregnant 23 year old Midoriya Inko holding the young woman's hand. Her other hand was on her stomach, caressing it slowly in affection as she smiles sadly at the ash blonde haired woman.

"Such a beautiful son Mitsuki-chan. Maybe little Izuku can be the perfect little sibling for him," Inko says quietly but cheerfully as her long dark green hair falls over her shoulder. Mitsuki gazes into Inko's emerald green eyes with a sad but happy smile on her face as her crimson eyes glaze over with tears.

"Yes. Izuku-chan will be the perfect little sibling for my son. For Katsuki," Mitsuki says as the tears fall in both sadness and happiness. Their love left them broken and pregnant. They didn't realize he was a villain, they didn't realize he just wanted to use them for their body. He ran when he heard both of them were pregnant, leaving Mitsuki unmarried and heartbroken and Inko with no fiance and heartbroken. Midoriya Hisashi, also known as Black Fire, one of the most dangerous villains in the entire world.

Two months later, Inko held her newborn daughter. It was July 15th, exactly at noon. The little infant was crying softly as her bright emerald green mixed with dark forest green eyes shone with tears and curiosity. Her black hair with dark green highlights and tips sat atop her head as she looks up at the crying Inko. Mitsuki was next to her with 2 month Katsuki in her arms, she was smiling brightly down at the young child.

"Well! We'll have a lot to handle as we raise them both Inko-chan. Especially when we have to figure out if their an Alpha, Beta, or an Omega. But I think it's quite obvious which one is which," Mitsuki says softly as Inko nods, still crying. Mitsuki rolls her eyes before punching the green haired woman on the head.

"Stop being such a crybaby Inko-chan. We have a long road ahead of both of us if we want to stick together and raise our children," The ash blonde haired woman says with an irritated tone. Inko stops her crying and nods her head while looking down at her little Izuku. They knew she will have to go through many hardships, so would Katsuki but they knew that the 2 siblings would pull through. They had each other.

\--

Giggles were heard from the park as kids from all ages played around. They ran anywhere they could and everywhere but didn't go near one corner of the park, everyone knowing what was happening there. 4 year old Midoriya-Bakugou Izuku was being bullied by the popular bullies of the day care all the smaller kids went to, including Izuku. Her hair was short, curly, and crazy and her mixed green eyes were glazed over with pent up tears as she stands in front of her older brother, 4 year old Midoriya-Bakugou Katsuki, protecting him. His spikey ash blonde hair was covered in dirt and blood and his usually bright crimson eyes were a dark maroon in anger. Izuku had on a navy blue t-shirt, black shorts, a pair of black tennis shoes, and a silver chain necklace with an explosion pendant on it. Her arms were spread, acting like a barrier between the bullies and her older brother.

"Don't hurt Kacchan!" She yells out, her voice shaking in nervousness and fear as she flinches at the angry auras around the bullies. Behind her, she heard the familiar sounds of small explosions, indicating that Katsuki was trying to shoot his explosions towards the bullies.

"What'd ya gonna do about it?! You're just a stupid girl! Girls are weak! They can't do anything except bow down to boys!" The bully in the middle yells out, making Izuku flinch as she looks down with sadness, her tears starting to fall.

"She's not gonna do anything. Get the stupid blonde behind her. He needs to be taught a lesson for stopping is from taking that girl for ourselves," The main bully says to his friends, making the three smirk as the other bullies start walking towards Katsuki. Izuku feels anger bubbling inside her as her tears of sadness turn into tears of anger. She screams out in frustration while thrusting her hands forward. The ground in front of her starts to jut out, making a wall, blocking the now frozen bullies as she glares at them in anger.

"DON'T TOUCH MY ANIKI!" The small black and green haired girl screams out, Katsuki watching her in awe as she activates her quirk. The wind had gotten crazier and small fires were sprouting on top of the rock wall while the fountain behind the bullies pours out water, some floating in the air.

"I-Izu-chan. Y-you unlocked your quirk!" The ash blonde boy exclaims in excitement and fear. He has to make a mental note never to piss off his little sister. Izuku looks at him from over her shoulder with wide eyes filled with happiness, anger, and sadness. She runs up to him and jumps onto him, his arms automatically wrapping around her back as she locks her legs around his torso. She sobs into his shoulder and bunches his black t-shirt into her hands.

"D-don't d-do that a-again Aniki! I-I can t-take care of m-myself!" Izuku exclaims into his shoulder as Katsuki sighs in exasperation before running a hand through her hair while glaring at the terrified bullies and crowd that surrounded them earlier.

"I'm your big brother baka. I always have to protect you. You're my imōto. Let's go home. Mama and Okāsan are probably worried about us," Katsuki whispers into the green haired girl's ear before he turns around and walks out of the park, not before making an explosion close enough to the bullies to make them jump but far away enough to not hurt them. This was the last time they were ever bullied until they went to middle school.

\--

"Her quirk is one I've never actually seen Midoriya-san, Bakugou-san. I know a few who have at least one or two elements as a quirk, like Endeavor who has fire and his wife who has ice. I'm sure Izuku-chan here will become a great hero with her quirk. Having control over all main 4 elements and any element related to it," The doctor says as Izuku plays around with some wind by floating from each wall to the other, sometimes falling but gets back up with a smile. Inko and Mitsuki had bright smiles on their faces, happy that Izuku could live up to her dream of becoming a hero. Katsuki looks at the doctor in confusion and frowns slightly as he looks over at his little sister.

"Doctor-san. What do you mean by any element related to the 4 main elements? What are the four main elements?" The 4 year old boy asks, wanting to know more about Izuku's quirk so they could help each other.

"Good questions Katsuki-kun! The 4 main elements are the ones you see everyday, like Air, Water, Earth, Fire. What I mean by any other element are the ones that are related to the four elements but are still different. Take metal for example. Metal is made out of minerals from the earth which is an element she can control. If she can learn to control her quirk, she would be able to control almost anything if it's related to the 4 elements. Other elements that she could possibly control would be ice, lightning, lava, and possibly blood. Of course, it will take a lot of practice and by the time she is enrolled into U.A. which I have no doubt she will be along with you, she would only have mastered one element and possibly most of another," The doctor says, making Katsuki's eyes go wide in awe as he turns around to smile brightly at Izuku.

"Did ya hear that Izu-chan?! Doc said you can become a hero and get enrolled into U.A. with me!" The 4 year old boy exclaims in excitement as Izuku starts to jump up and down in happiness. Inko and Mitsuki smile at their childish excitement before they turn back around to the doctor. Inko had a look of worry on her face as she glances down at Katsuki and Izuku who started wrestling on the ground.

"H-her quirk. Will she n-need to hide it? My mother had one s-similar, the only d-difference being that she could only control water, wind, ice, and lightning. Izu-chan probably got Okāsan's quirk mixed with Otōsan's earth quirk and her father's fire quirk," Inko asks as she looks at the doctor with hopeful eyes. The doctor looks down at Izuku in deep thought before sighing in frustration.

"I would suggest to keep most of it hidden. Not all of it. People will underestimate her if they assume she is quirkless. I suggest to train her in each element she can use but only let her show one or two of the elements until middle school. Oh, and when training her, I would make sure that you focus on one element and not every single one at once. Maybe one week she can train in her water element and the next element she can train in her ice element," The doctor says, making Inko sigh in relief before she nods her head. Thank Kami! She didn't have to register Izuku as quirkless to keep her safe!

"Well. I think it's time to go Kacchan, Izu-chan. It was nice to see you doctor-san," Inko says as she stands up with Mitsuki. Katsuki and Izuku nod their heads, stopping their wrestling for now as they get up and bow at the doctor before running out of the room.

Inko bows in goodbye before leading Mitsuki out of the room, a frown of worry on her face. Mitsuki puts a hand on her friend's shoulder in worry, making Inko sigh in fear and worry as she stares at their children jumping up and down at the elevator, waiting for them.

"If anyone found out about their blood, people would have riots outside our house. We already have that somewhat a secret but now we have to keep Izu-chan's quirk somewhat of a secret too? I mean, we both can handle it. You're an Omega, a strong one at that, and I'm an Alpha but how long can we keep it a secret? How long can we keep Katsuki and Izuku " Inko asks as she glares at the ground. Mitsuki just sighs and hugs Inko tightly before leading them towards their children.

Katsuki and Izuku knew that their father was an evil man, they were very cautious about questions about him. They knew they had a Villain's Blood in their veins but they didn't care. So what if their father was a villain? They were going to be heroes anyway. They don't care what happens, they were going to shake the world.

\--

 ** _Yo! Hope you like the new story! It is a My Hero Academia Fanfiction and is an Omegaverse AU. Izuku is female and Katsuki and Izuku are half-siblings. Izuku has a quirk and no, I won't make her OP. That's stupid unless I wanted this fanfiction to be filled with OP characters that beat Izuku beat she beats them when they meet again and so on. Also I may change the rating from T to M if anything happens and yes, there will be romance. Hope you like it!_**

 ** _OneFairyLeafNinja_**


	2. Chapter One

The sun was hidden behind dark storm clouds as people gathered around the battle of a villain and a hero. At the front of the crowd was 14 year old Midoriya-Bakugou Katsuki and 14 year old Midoriya-Bakugou Izuku. Both were staring at the battle in awe and excitement, Izuku occasionally writing rapidly in her notebook while muttering. The fight was against a no name villain and Kamui Wood. Two other heroes were making sure everyone was safe and that no one was crushed by anything. Izuku looked up and saw Kamui Wood about to use one of his special moves and began shaking Katsuki in excitement.

"Kacchan! He's about to defeat the villain!" Izuku exclaims as she looks up with excitement and anticipation. Katsuki rolls his eyes before grinning and putting a hand on his little sister's head but stares up at the fight with interest and anticipation. Suddenly the villain was kicked to the side by a new Pro Hero, Mountain Lady, whovwas suddenly flanked by the paparazzi and news reporters. Izuku gleams in awe as she begins a new page about Mountain Lady's quirk and how she fights. Katsuki rolls his eyes again before grabbing Izuku's collar and dragging her out of the crowd, towards their school.

Katsuki had grown very much since the discovery of Izuku's quirk. He had slightly longer but spikier ash blonde hair and his bright crimson eyes turned sharper. He had slightly tan skin a very good muscular build, due to him training with Izuku nonstop to help become prepared for the U.A. Entrance Exams. He currently wore his black school uniform but when he didn't, he usually wore black ripped skinny heans and a white tank top. He had multiple scars on his hands and arms from training and sparring with Izuku and didn't take any shit from anyone. About three months ago, Katsuki was presented as an Alpha, expected from everyone including himself, and had a slightly more aggressive personality but was still kind and shy with new people. He has also almost completely mastered his quirk, Explosion and knew how to use it for any types of situations but still trained, he didn't want to ever slack off.

Izuku had grown a lot as well. Her hair was still the black with dark green highlights and tips and it was still very curly and crazy but she didn't care. Her eyes had changed to become a mix of emerald green, dark forest green, and a dark sapphire blue but were still large as ever and still made her adorable. Her pale skin was covered in freckles and she had many scars as well. She currently wore her black school uniform with black thigh high stockings and had a pair of navy blue reading glasses on her nose. When she didn't wear her school uniform, it was a navy blue loose long sleeved shirt with the sleeves going past her fingertips by 3 inches, a pair of high waisted white denim shorts, and black tennis shoes. Around her neck was a silver chain necklace with an explosion pendant and on her left thumb was a gold wedding ring that was very old but still shined. She hasn't been presented yet but she knew she was an Omega, so did her whole family. She knew her nature would become more kind and caring but she was still very aggressive and protective like she had always been. She had improved in her quirk immensely but followed her old doctor's advice by only focusing one two elements and hiding the rest but still trained with them. She decided to show her earth element and her fire element, knowing both were a deadly combination.

"Come on Imōto. We'll be late to class," Katsuki says, making Izuku snap out of her fangirl mode and quickly closes her notebook before grabbing her older brother's hand and racing off towards their school, Katsuki somehow managing to keep up with her pace. They made it into their class room right as the bell rings and immediately goes to their seats, unfortunately not next to each other but still close enough where they could send each other notes without the teacher noticing. The teacher comes in right as Izuku sits down and begins the roll call before starting the class.

"Now the Hero School Entrance Exams are coming up in 10 months. I hope everyone is ready and will train their quirks to pass the exams," The teacher says boredly, making the whole room erupt in chaos with everyone activating their quirk except Katsuki and Izuku.

"I hope presentless fails. She isn't fit to be a hero and besides, she's a girl!" A boy sitting next to Izuku exclaims, pointing the insult at Izuku. Mostly everyone in the entire school had been presented in the past 3 months. Izuku was the only one in the class to not be presented as an Alpha, Beta, or an Omega. She was bullied because of it but she didn't care. She already knew what she was and just hoped she didn't present during school. Every Alpha will be after her if it happened today.

"Shut your fucking mouth four eyes! Not everyone can be presented on the exact same time! Also you were one of the last to be fucking presented in this class!" Katsuki bursts out angrily, a growl emitting from his throat as he protects Izuku. Even though they weren't marked to be together as mates, they were siblings, from the same pack if you want to get more simple. Everyone takes care of each other in their own pack. They protect each other. Izuku smiles softly at Katsuki, telling him it was alright and the words didn't bother her as she lightly stomps her foot on the ground, making a small chunk of the tile under her desk to fly up and shoot at the bully's head. The bully yelps in pain and puts his hand to his new wound while the chunk of tile swiftly goes back to it's place, no blood on the smooth surface.

"Sensei! presentless hit me with a rock again!" The bully whines while Izuku just smiles innocently while writing in her notebook. The teacher was about to answer when everyone freezes, Izuku and Katsuki freezing in terror. A strong scent of roses and rain filled everyone's nose as they all turn to stare at Izuku in awe, the Alphas staring at her in hunger and need. The scent was coming from her. She was presented, presented as an Omega and from how strong the scent was, she was going to attract a lot of attention when she's in heat. Izuku quickly stands up, Katsuki already in front of her to guard her as she quickly packs her things before she begins to walk out of the class.

"Go to the school nurse. I'll call your parents," The teacher says right before Katsuki punches an Alpha that was about to pounce on the green and black haired teenager. Katsuki quickly grabs her arm before running out of the classroom, knowing the Alphas in the other classes will be affected to her scent when they pass those classrooms. The ash blonde teenager runs faster, Izuku right behind him as they weave through the hallways, trying to find the nurse's office.

Izuku sighs in relief when they reach the nurse's office and the siblings quickly get in before closing the door behind them, their breathing heavy. The nurse was already standing, guiding Izuku to on of the cots, making sure Katsuki kept his distance. Even though he was her older brother, he was still an Alpha and was still affected by the scent of an Omega. Katsuki backs up to the farthest wall and takes out his phone, immediately calling Mitsuki.

 _"Kacchan. You never call during school, much less this early. What's wrong?"_ The comforting but rough voice of his mother rang through his ears, making him relax slightly but clenches his hands when a wave of Izuku's scent hits him.

"Izu-chan was just presented in class. Her scent is very strong, stronger than we expected. Everyone in the entire class could smell it and I know the other classes could smell it as we ran to the nurse's office. You need to get here now Okāsan," Katsuki says seriously as he grips the phone tightly, his hands starting to sweat.

 _"Inko-chan and I are on our way. Even though it must be torture, stay in the nurse's office with Izu-chan. She needs it but don't get near her. You're still an Alpha,"_ Mitsuki's voice turning serious as the ash blonde could hear a car door slamming. Katsuki makes a noise in agreement before he jumps when someone slams his fist on the nurse's door. It was the Alpha that he punched. Katsuki quickly hangs up and stands up, growling lowly. Anyone who touches his little sister will pay. They were not her mate.

\--

Izuku followed the cherry blossom covered trail, her nose stuck in her notebook as she writes swiftly across the pages. The cover was burnt and the title was barely legible. _Hero Analysis No. 13._ The green and black haired teenager was muttering under her breath as she cuts her attention from everything around her. Yesterday she was presented in class and had to stay in the nurse's office overnight so her scent could settle. Katsuki left to fight off the Alphas trying to get in before their parents came and knocked him out. She slept somewhat peacefully when night came and was released in the afternoon, after school ended. While Katsuki was fighting, Izuku's notebook had been thrown at the ash blonde teenager who blew it up to protect himself. Izuku was mad at first but understood him and forgave him before he left school.

"If he were to maintain his control over his explosions, he could do a lot more damage, but it would cause him to strain more if it was a battle with someone who is very strong," Izuku mutters before smiling and writing that down. She closes her notebook and holds it to her chest as she walks under a bridge, officially leaving the schoschool grounds. She hums a small tune as she continues walking, heading towards the place she has to meet up with Katsuki. She was still under the bridge when she heard a gurgling noise from behind her, followed by the faint scent of an Beta. She stops walking and whirls around, her fists in front of her, ready to fight anyone.

"A nice disguise with a nice body. Perfect!" Izuku hears a voice from a manhole before a dark green liquid seeps out before reaching towards the teenager. Vefore Izuku could jump away, the sewage goop caught her and began to pull her towards a giant green sewage goop who had only one eye visible and a huge mouth. She was pull into the mass as the goop stops her flow of oxygen, making her panic. She claws at the goop surrounding her mouth and nose, only for her hand to slide off, making her panic even more.

 _"W-why does this hurt so much?! Stop it!"_ Izuku exclaims in her head as her hands get restrained. She starts to see black dots dancing in her eyes as she fades in and out of consciousness. Before she passes out, she hears a familiar laugh before she feels herself drop to the ground, already gasping for air. It took a few minutes for her to get back to earth but when she did, she felt someone lightly patting her cheek. She groans quietly in pain before she blinks, looking up to see a giant buff man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She freezes in shock when he sees him, her eyes wide in awe before she gets up and starts bowing.

"Arigotō! Arigotō! I-it's n-nice to meet you A-All Might!" Izuku exclaims in excitement before she smiles brightly and grabs her burnt notebook that she dropped. All Might laughs before patting the teenager's head.

"It's quite alright young girl! O have already signed the notebook! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a sewage villain to catch!" All Might says, about to jump away but Izuku's hand stops him.

"A-ah. G-gomen'nasai but I-I want t-to ask you a-a few questions. Th-though I understand i-if your busy A-All Might," Izuku stutters as she looks down shyly, a blush on her face. All Might looks at her in surprise before laughing and patting her head.

"Maybe one or two young girl," All Might gives in, not being able to say no to Izuku's adorable face. Izuku smiles brightly before she fiddles with her necklace in nervousness.

"E-even though I-I am a-a O-Omega, can I still b-b-become a h-hero?" Izuku asks as she looks up with hopeful eyes. It was a question she asked herself so many times, wanting to know if she is making the right decision of following her dream. She didn't want to make her family worry for no reason if she was just going to put more danger on herself. She needed to know.

\--

 ** _Yo! How was it? Was this chapter good? Hope it was. If it wasn't then I don't care about you. I don't like haters. I hope you like the story so far. Also, I changed it to where All Might didn't capture that slime villain thing but instead he saved Izuku, giving the villain enough time to escape._**

 ** _Also, Izuku and Katsuki are not going to be together! They're siblings! *cough* Though when it comes to actual ships that people make, I don't mind incest ships *cough*. Hope you like._**

 ** _OneFairyLeafNinja_**


	3. Chapter Two

All Might looks at Izuku in surprise as she fidgets while blushing bright red. Her short curly hair blew in the wind as she tries to calm down her nerves. She doesn't want another earthquake to happen.

"I-I know that only a few Omegas became heroes and it's very dangerous for them to even be in school but I want to become the greatest hero, I want to tell the world that an Omega can do it and I understand if you yell me that it'll be too dangerous for me," Izuku adds in nervousness when All Might didn't answer her question. All Might laughs before coughing and ruffles Izuku's hair.

"Omegas can be what they want to be. You're still human. You can do just as much as I can, maybe even more if you try. But yes, I must warn you that it will be even more dangerous for you if you wish to become a Hero. Not only will you have to deal with the Alpha Heroes wanting you as a trophy, you must deal with the Alpha Villains who wish to use you for their own power," All Might says before he has a more violent coughing fit and stumbles back as blood leaks out of his mouth. Izuku gasps in surprise before quickly reaching out for All Might, holding his arm to try and jeep him steady.

"Y-you're hurt! Sit down! Let me help!" Izuku exclaims as she waves her hands in the air, retrieving the water from the air. She surrounds her hands with the water as it glows a faint silver blue while All Might sits down, having an even more violent coughing fit. He slowly turns into a skinny man with a very long face and sickly eyes. Izuku looks at him in surprise for a few moments before snapping herself out of her trance and putting her glowing hands on All Might, searching for his wound.

"Even if you are the greatest hero All Might, you still need to take care of yourself! Your lucky I have the quirk that I was born with baka!" Izuku says in a worried but irritated voice as she finds his wound on the left side of his stomach and begins healing him there. They stay in a tense silence as Izuku concentrates on the heroes healing, sweat starting to form on her forehead. She knew she should've trained more on her water element! She was getting tired very quickly. She finishes healing All Might quickly and sighs with relief before letting the water fall from her hands as she wipes away her sweat.

"Arigotō young girl. I never caught your name," All Might says gratefully as he stands up and bows at Izuku. The teenager blushes before giggling and bowing in return. She was about to introduce herself when she hears a huge explosion go off at the direction she was going. That explosion seems very familiar to her. She looks at the smoke and the glow of a fire for a few moments before her eyes widen and she takes off running in the direction of the explosion, not noticing how All Might already was running towards the scene, still in his sickly form.

 _"That's where Kacchan asked me to meet him! He's in trouble if he sent off an explosion that big!"_ Izuku exclaims in her head worriedly as tears begin to form. She stops her tears before they could even begin to fall as she pushes herself to run faster.

\--

Katsuki struggles to get out of the green goop of that weird sewage villain as he is slowly pulled into the goop. He already tried his explosions but that just caused even more destruction. The heroes that arrived at the scene weren't doing shit but he knew why. Their quirks weren't fit to handle this type of situation so Katsuki had to try and escape or hold off this stupid ass villain until either a more suitable hero comes or his little sister. He hoped for the suitable hero. He does not want to see Izuku angry, she would give him nightmares, again. Katsuki yells out in pain and anger as feels himself getting light-headed from the lack of oxygen with the villain's large mouth covering his mouth and nose. He had to keep fighting. He was not going to die here!

"Get away from my Aniki you bitch!" Katsuki heard a familiar voice scream out in anger, making his eyes widen in surprise as he sees fire and wind hitting the villain that trapped him. He tries to yell at Izuku to go away but his mouth was still muffled by the green goop villain.

"You stupid Omega! What are you doing here?!" The villain yells out in anger before he tries to hit Izuku with his green goop but she dodges it. Her eyes were a dark green from anger as she growls out menacingly. No one hurts her Aniki except her. She runs up to the villain, taking off her backpack to throw at him as a distraction. One of her books hits the villain in the eye, making him yell out in pain as Izuku runs up to Katsuki and tries to dig him out of the goop. Katsuki manages to get the goop off of his mouth and takes in gasps of air.

"Deku you baka! What the fuck are you doing here! You cannget hurt!" Katsuki shouts at Izuku in anger, using her nickname as he tries to escape the goop once again. A whip of of the green goop hits Izuku's side, making her gasp in shock as she is thrown into a broken down wall, making her yell out in pain. Before anyone could do anything they heard a laugh from above, making everyone look up to see All Might in his bulky form with his fist raised.

"Detroit Smash!" He yells out before he punches the villain. A huge ammount of air pressure was released from his voice, causing an updraft as the villain releases Katsuki while he is pushed into the ground. The air updraft finally stops as the villain lay unconscious on the ground, All Might standing above him. Katsuki, after a few moments of staring at the greatest hero in awe, he quickly stumbles towards Izuku, who had used the wall she hit to help herself up.

"Baka Deku! What the fuck were you thinking! I'm the one supposed to protect you!" Katsuki yells in anger as he gingerly checks his little sister's wounds. Nothing serious other than a few fractured ribs.

"I can take care of myself and besides! I have to protect you as well! Your my Aniki!" Izuku argues back before pouting slightly and punching Katsuki in the arm.

"At least your alright now Kacchan," The green and black haired teenager says before everyone starts cheering for All Might, while the heroes from before run up to the two siblings to praise them, though Izuku knew they were going to scold her when they realize she was an Omega.

\--

The two siblings were walking home, bright smiles on their faces as they eat their ice cream. They were praised by the heroes, surprisingly they only told Izuku to be more careful because she was an Omega. Izuku wanted to thank All Might for saving her and her brother but he was crowded with reporters and paparazzi that she decided to leave it, knowing he won't be free any time soon. They were about to walk in front of another house when something blows past them, stopping in front of them. It was All Might in his bulky form in a pose. The siblings look at him in shock before they smile brightly, confusion in their eyes.

"All Might is here!" He says loudly as he stands up from his pose and smiles down at the siblings.

"All Might! I-I thought you were busy with all of the reporters and paparazzi!" Izuku exclaims in surprise, making All Might chuckle before he ruffles her hair, as well as Katsuki's.

"I managed to escape from them! I still haven't gotten your name young girl, neither from you young boy!" All Might exclaims, making both blush while Katsuki grumbles for the hero to shut up.

"Gomen'nasai All Might. My name is Midoriya-Bakugou Izuku! This is my Aniki, Midoriya-Bakugou Katsuki," Izuku says cheerfully as she smiles brightly up at All Might. All Might chuckles before ruffling both of their hair, making the hair even crazier. Izuku smiles even brighter and takes All Might by the arm, grabbing Katsuki's hand as well as she starts walking towards her home.

"You should stay for dinner! Mama's making my favorite and Okāsan's making homemade ice cream for dessert! They'd love to meet you!" Izuku exclaims, a bright gleam in her eyes as she drags the two boys towards the apartment complex.

"Deku! You should ask All Might before you go assume he will eat dinner with us! He's a hero! He must be very busy!" Katsuki exclaims before a small blush appears on his face. Even though he said that, he'd love to have the greatest hero over for dinner.

"Now now Katsuki-kun, it's quite alright! You both are very special and I'd love to meet your parents," All Might reassures before smiling brightly when Katsuki lights up, a gleam in his eyes.

\--

"Mama! Okāsan! We're home!" Izuku yells as she walks into the small apartment, All Might and Katsuki behind her. There was a a noise in the kitchen before Inko, looking slightly more chubby and all the same still cute, walks in with a bowl in her hands. She had a soft smile on her face but it changes to shock when she notices All Might.

"Oh! We have a guest! Mama, this is All Might! All Might, this is Mama!" Izuku exclaims happily as she takes off her shoes and walks into the kitchen, where Mitsuki was just finished with the homemade ice cream and was setting it in the freezer.

"Okāsan! We have a guest! Will there be enough ice cream for him?" Izuku asks Mitsuki, who still looked the same with just crazier hair and more bags under her eyes. Mitsuki just sighs in exasperation before smiling at the teenager before nodding her head.

"A-All Might! I-it's nice to m-meet you! I-I'm Midoriya Inko!" Inko exclaims as she continues to stir the rice in the pot she held. Katsuki chuckles silently before taking off his shoes and walks over to Inko, hugging her before moving to the kitchen.

"Okāsan, we have a guest, you should go meet him," Katsuki says as he kisses her cheek while hugging her. Mitsuki just giggles before nodding her head as she relaxes her tense shoulders and tiredly walks out of the kitchen. She freezes in shock when she sees All Might and just stands there for a few moments before her cheeks turn red with annoyance.

"You fucking brat! Why didn't ya tell me it was All Might?!" Mitsuki shouts in annoyance into the kitchen befire turning back around and giving All Might an awkward smile.

"Gomen'nasai All Might-san! My name is Bakugou Mitsuki. Welcome to our home!" The hotheaded Omega says cheerfully as she bws slightly before going back into the kitchen to help set up the table. This was going to be an interesting dinner.

\--

 ** _Hey! How's the book so far? It's good I hope. I am basing some things about her Izuku's quirk off of Avatar the Last Airbender, like how if she has water surrounding her hands, they can heal. Hope you like this chapter! Bai!_**

 ** _OneFairyLeafNinja_**


	4. Chapter Three

"I can't believe you did something so reckless Izuku-chan! You could've died!" Inko exclsims in worry and anger as she lightly bonks her daughter's head before smiling with relief and continues eating. Izuku just giggles before smiling brightly as she quickly stuff her face with food.

"I had to save Kacchan! No one messes with my family!" Izuku exclaims possessively after swallowing her food and looks at Inko with determined and stubborn eyes. Mitsuki just chuckles and shakes her head as she calmly eats her rice.

"An Omega with the nature of an Alpha. We raised her right Inko-chan," Mitsuki says, making Inko blush before she nods her head. All Might laughs before ruffling Izuku's hair. He had a wide smile on his face as he eats his food.

"So why did you agree to come over for dinner All Might?" The ash blonde woman asks as she sets her bowl down, a look of suspicion in her eyes. All Might clears his throat as he sets his bowl down as well.

"When I first saved Young Midoriya-chan, She healed me from a fatal wound I received a long time ago. Her healing from the water fixed most of the old injury that gave me setbacks. I thought nothing of it until I watched Young Midoriya-chan save Young Bakugou-kun with wind and fire. I saw determination in both of their eyes and decided something to help them in their Hero Entrance Exams," All Might explains, his smile growing wider. Izuku and Katsuki had their eyes wide as they looked up at All Might, curious of what he would say next.

"What did you decide?" Inko asks in caution. They received too much betrayal but she knew that All Might was good, but old habits die hard. All Might puffs his chest out in determination and proudness as he laughs.

"I have decided to train them for the next 10 months for the exams!" All Might exclaims, making Izuku and Katsuki look at him in complete shock before wide smiles appear on their faces. Their parents just sat their frozen before Inko started crying in joy while Mitsuki gives a very wide grin.

"Of course, I will need both of your help as well. Their quirks are either related to yours or had come from your families somewhere. If it is alright with you," The bulky man says as he smiles softly at the family.

"Yes! A million times yes! Arigotō All Might! I'll make sure we pass the exams!" Izuku exclaims in excitement before she hugs All Might tightly, giggling in happiness.

\--

Izuku looks at the beach in complete shock. It was a dump! Huge piles of trash and random things were everywhere, blocking the view of the sea from the her. Her parents were standing to her left while All Might and Katsuki stood to her right. Izuku was wearing a dark red tank top, the straps of her navy blue sports bra showing underneath the straps of her tank top, white track shorts with navy blue stripes on the sides, and her regular black tennis shoes. Katsuki wore a black muscle t-shirt with a white skull on the front, dark green cargo shorts, and white tennis shoes. Both had a black elbow guard on their left arm, Izuku having a small red cross on hers.

"Your training starts with this," All Might says vaguely, making Izuku and Katsuki look up at him in confusion. What?

"What do you mean by this All Might?" The green and black haired teenager asks in confusion as she stares at the once beautiful beach. All Might laughs loudly before patting her on the head.

"Despite you both being very good shape, to pass the exams and go even further than that, you have to train even more to get stronger! Also, the main reason why heroes were created in the first place was to do good things for the world, no questions asked. An example being community service by cleaning up places full of pollution or was left forgotten, only known as dumps. Every day for 5 hours, you will be cleaning this beach until it goes back to it's pristine condition!" All Might explains, making Izuku and Katsuki look up at him in shock before smiling brightly and nodding their heads in determination. They start their walk down to the beach, already picking things up and throwing them away, not stopping their smiles, though Katsuki was grumbling how he could do more hardcore training but didn't complain outwardly.

"Now that they begun their training, I would like to know their extent of their quirks so I can make specific schedules for them to get their training along faster. Though if you don't want to disclose the information, I understand Midoriya-san, Bakugou-san," All Might says with a smile, making both women blush lightly before smiling softly and nodding their heads. Inko takes in a deep breath, pushing her fear to the side as she stares at her daughter rolling a tire up the stairs towards the truck.

"Kacchan's quirk is called Explosion. It's a flashy quirk and very dangerous but still cool all the same. He can make explosions happen from the sweat on his hands. The more the sweat, the more lethal the explosions are. Of course, he can make explosions without the sweat but their are substantially weaker. If he uses his quirk too much, his muscles in his arms will strain, if the strain is too much, his arm muscles will start to tear," Mitsuki explains her son's quirk before a small smile graces her face.

"Fits his attitude perfectly, the little brat," She adds, mostly talking to herself in fondness before Inko giggles quietly.

"Izuku-chan's quirk is more... rare and more lethal, I guess I could say. She has the ability to control the 4 main elements as well as any element related to those four. When we went to the doctor's when she was younger, it was suggested to hide the fact that she had such a powerful quirk but to still train her in everything. We decided to let her reveal and focus on two elements of her choice but still train her in all of them. She chose Earth out of the main elements: Air, Water, Earth, and Fire, and chose Metal out of the other elements: Lightning, Metal, Ice, Sound, Lava, and Blood. Of course she can't control most of them all at once, that would immediately kill her if she tried, so she trains in each element for one week. Like metal would be one week, the next week would be lightning. There are also certain things she can't control because it specifically doesn't relate to a main element. Platinum is one and bones is another, that we know. Like many other quirks, hers can cause damage to her body if she overexerts herself or uses too much power. Like with lightning, it damages her heart and organs if she doesn't let it flow throughout her body correctly or with fire which can burn her if she doesn't use ice or water to keep her body temperature down," Inko says hesitantly as she looks at Izuku with sad eyes. All Might looks at Inko in surprise before going back to watching the siblings go back and forth from the beach to the truck and back.

"A very powerful quirk indeed. Thank Kami your doctor told you to hide it. If any villain found out about this, it would cause most likely cause a small war between heroes and villains," All Might says before chuckling andrubbing the back of his neck.

"They'll become strong heroes indeed. I want you both to help me figure out an academic plan for them since their Junior High lets the kids taking the Hero Exams out early so ththey could train and study. Oh! I almost forgot! They also need a diet plan. With all the training I am going to put them through, they'll need more food," All Might says before laughing loudly when he sees Katsuki and Izuku struggle to push a fridge across the sand. It's going to be a long ten months for the two siblings.

\--

It has been 2 months since the two half-siblings started their new training and it was tiring but thrilling at the same time. Both had different schedules to help with their quirks but had the same diet and academic plan so when it came to that time on their schedules, they had family time. They also had two hours of teamwork training, though Katsuki was usually always failing their tests when it came to this but he wwas better than two months before. All Might, who's real name they learned was Yagi Toshinori, soon became very close the small family of four, becoming the father figure Izuku and Katsuki never had. Inko and Mitsuki were grateful for it actually, knowing that their children could be taught things that only a father could teach. What didn't help was that both mothers soon had a crush on All Might, who revealed his true form as the tall skinny man to the small family after a few weeks of training Izuku and Katsuki, and the siblings knew that All Might returned the feelings but knew he needed to focus on them for now.

It was in the morning of the beginning of their third week training and studying for the Hero Exams and it was very awkward. Katsuki and Izuku were twitching in annoyance while Mitsuki, Inko, and All Might were sitting the farthest away from each other with blushes and downcast stares. Now before something big happens, which is about to happen mind you, it's very VERY hard to make Izuku angry or annoyed. She's fine when her parents or brother gets into a fight, knowing they can handle it or in a spar to test their strength but when her family family is hurt physically or mentally or people have ill intent towards the family, she will not hesitate to let her anger out. Oh and believe me, getting the Omega pissed off in any family or "pack" if you want is the absolute last thing you want to do. Alphas may have some self-control when it comes to their family or friends getting hurt but Omegas don't, especially Izuku who has the nature of an Alpha combined with her Omega personality. Izuku was clenching her hands in anger, the ground shaking slightly as she finally lets her annoyance loose.

"Goddamnit! You three are annoying the shit out of me!" Izuku explodes in annoyance and anger, making Katsuki jump behind the couch to avoid the angry Omega and making the 3 adults jump at her language and outburst.

"That is it! While we are training and studying today, you three are going out on a fucking date! I don't care what you guys do but when we come home after hour 5 hour community service is up to take a shower and you all are still here, I will make sure all of Japan can feel thee earthquake I'll unleash! Now get dressed and go out!" Izuku explodes once again before she breathes heavily, her hands clenched into fists as she glares at her parents and her father figure.

"Kacchan let's get dressed. We have a whole day of training and studying ahead of us," The green and black haired teenager grumbles out in annoyance as she walks down the hallway to her and her brother's room to get dressed. Oh. I forgot to mention that Izuku hardly ever curses. It's only when something bothers her so much to the point it makes her leave all self-control over her mouth and words just spew out without her thinking. It terrifies Katsuki and their parents because Katsuki is the one to usually curse all the time so when Izuku does curse, they know that she is angry.

By the time Izuku and Katsuki walk back into the living room with their training outfits on, the adults were already gone, making Izuku smile brightly. Her parents and All Might needed each other and she could tell they were each other's mate. She blushed lightly when thinking about, knowing they'll have a three-way relationship but she felt happy for them, hoping it will work out and if anyone criticized them, she'll beat them up. Katsuki would help her as well.

"Should we run to the beach or just take the train?" Izuku asks as they walk out of their apartment and lock their front door behind them. Katsuki looks at her like she was crazy and snorts out a laugh.

"Running obviously Deku!" Katsuki exclaims with a wide grin on his face. Izuku giggles before blushing lightly and nodding her head. She starts to run, smirking as she gets ahead of Katsuki. The ash blonde teenager growls before sprinting up to Izuku and running past her. Izuku scoffs before a wide smile reaches her face. It was a race then.

\--

 ** _Hey! How's it going? Hope everything's going well! Do you like the book so far? I know I'm prolonging the ten month training thing and I'm sorry for that if it bothers you. Oh and I know that the Junior High students still went to school during the ten months before the exams but since this is my AU Fanfiction, I changed it. I don't care if you judge or hate it but it's my story, not yours. I made this to please the readers. Bai!_**

 ** _OneFairyLeafNinja_**


	5. Chapter Four

Izuku gasps for air as she rest her hands on her knees, in front of the still garbage filled beach, Katsuki a few feet behind her. The race was quite an interesting one, including the police chase they were involved in but that's another story. Izuku laughs breathlessly as she stands up straight, stretching her arms as she turns around, holding her hand out. Her blonde brother stands up as well, putting his hand in the young Omega teenager and shakes it. They have a truce... for now.

"So should we start on the left today or continue with the right?" Izuku asks as she manages to calm her breathing while looking at both sides of the trash covered beach. The left side was covered in trash, multiple gigantic piles of trash blocking the view of the ocean but the right side had slightly less trash heaps but way more heavy stuff, like giant tires and refrigerators. Katsuki scoffs before rolling his eyes and pointing to the right.

"Obviously the right dumbass Deku. Has heavier stuff which means more training," The ash blonde Alpha states as he begins walking down to the beach, Izuku trailing behind him with a tired smile on her face. This schedule was going to be the death of her but by the end, she knew it would definitely be worth it all.

\--

Inko was giggling happily as she cooks Izuku's favorite food, katsudon. She had got back from her date with Mitsuki and All Might, the two currently in the living room, hanging out with Katsuki and Izuku as the two siblings studied. Katsuki and Izuku were both dressed in their pajamas, had already took a shower 3 hours ago when they came back from their community service training. Katsuki was blushing furiously while cursing at his mother, who was laughing with All Might and Izuku. Mitsuki had just finished telling the story of how the young Alpha got his head stuck in a bucket while sleep walking.

"And he didn't wake up until he tripped over the couch and fell into the plants! He was sneezing for days! It was so cute!" Mitsuki exclaims before the family laughs again, excluding Katsuki who was grumbling and glaring at his mother and Inko who was vaguely listening from the kitchen.

"Haha! Maybe that's why he's so grumpy every day!" All Might teases, making Ktasuki blush bright red while trying to suppress a smile. The laughing slowly dies down into a comfortable silence as the siblings continue working on their studying.

"So how was your training today Young Izu-chan, Young Kacchan?" All Might asks before coughing slightly. He was in his original form, having overexerted himself while helping a few pro heroes in their fight against a villain. Izuku looks up when All Might coughs before putting on a small smile to hide her concern for the number one hero.

"We have done almost a quarter of the right side by now. I have gotten stronger with my earth and water elements. I've been slowly controlling how much stanima I put into my healing and I've almost master my fire element," Izuku says before she gets back to reading the book she was studying. Katsuki grumbles that he couldn't answer first but smiles nonetheless as he perks up.

"I've managed to last longer with my explosions before it starts to strain my fucking arms and figured out that the longer I hold the explosion before I release it, the bigger and more lethal it gets. I've also built up my agility. My strength imroved as well," Katsuki says before going back to his book as well. All Might and Mitsuki chuckle lightly at the sight before Inko walks in while wiping her hands off on her apron.

"Dinner's ready! Please wash your hands before you sit at the table! That means you Kacchan!" Inko says as she walks back into the kitchen to take her seat while everyone else gets up and walks into the kitchen as well. Izuku had a hand on her necklace, unconsciously messing with the small explosion pendant with a bright smile on her face as she sits at the table, already ready to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone says before they begin to eat. Katsuki and Izuku were having an eating contest, making the adults chuckle befire Mitsuki stops it.

"Kacchan, Izu-chan! This is dinner! Be more polite!" Mitsuki playfully scolds with a smile on her face as she eats her rice slowly. The teenagers pout before nodding their heads. It felt like their family was complete with All Might there and it felt so satisfying to see her mothers relaxed and happy again. All Might laughs at something Inko says as Izuku continues to stare at her mothers with joy. It's cool to have somewhat of a father, even if he isn't part of the family.

\--

It was the last week of training; the remaining months of their training had flown by for Izuku and Katsuki. Izuku's hair had grown, now just a little bit past her shoulders if it was straightened, and her body had developed even more muscles than what she used to have. She had even crazier hair, her bangs slightly covering her left eye and her skin had not tanned at all while her large amount of time outside. She was more confident now, having a more upfront personality now, though her kindness and her awkwardness still outshining everything else. She started wearing clothes that showed off her muscles but didn't show off her body **too** much. Katsuki had even lighter hair with his time outside and he had slightly tanner skin. He was less brash when someone annoyed him and had enough self-control to think slightly before he did anything or said anything but when he was angry, all that went out the window.

They were still cleaning the beach, almost finished with the cleaning knowing they would finish the day of the Hero Entrance Exams. During the remaining months, Inko, Mitsuki, and All Might have gone on more dates and more often than not the siblings would leave their house at the crack of dawn with bright blushes on their faces. They learned to give the three adults as much privacy as possible and to get out of the house as soon as they heard Mitsuki giggling. The first time it happened, they learned the hard way. Despite this and how busy her training schedule has been, Izuku has made time to start a garden on the roof of the apartment complex. It started when she saw so many things that were just thrown away at the beach that could be very useful and decided to make the garden to relieve some stress of money from her mothers. Each month they barely got by with bills and hardly ever had any leftover money to actually sustain a food supply until the next pay check so Izuku wanted to create a garden so they could have free produce. Of course, due to her quirk, the green and black haired teenager didn't use any money to create her garden and would always tend to it; though she would love more time to tend to it more, she managed.

It was one of those days where Katsuki and Izuku left the apartment when they heard Mitsuki giggle and were currently just walking around the city, nothing to do in mind. They had already finished their strength training and couldn't study because of what was happening at home so they decided to take a small break from training to catch up on the world. The siblings were holding hands as they walked through the crowded streets, looking at everything in boredom or uninterest. The green and black haired teenager perks up suddenly when she gets an idea. Katsuki looks at her weirdly before shrugging it off. She does that sometimes.

"Why don't we practice on some new techniques with our quirks? We haven't done that kind of training in about a week," Izuku suggested as they walk into an empty park next to a forest. Katsuki smiles, his boredom and uninterest ebbing away as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Sure Deku. But I'm not gonna be your fucking practice dummy again so don't even fucking ask me," Katsuki says angrily, no real heat in his voice as they walk into the forest for some privacy and quiet while they train.

\--

Izuku gasps for breath as she leans against the tree she just burnt to a crisp. Around her in a 10 foot radius was craters, large puddles of water and lava, metal strewn all around the place, and burnt trees and grass. Her knuckles were bloody and the skin had peeled from where she hit the trees and rocks. Her legs and arms were covered in second degree burns. Behind her, Katsuki lay against another tree, fast asleep with dirt and scrapes all over him.

"Damn it! I only last two minutes!" Izuku hisses out, berating herself for being so weak as she collapses to the ground, worn out. It had been 4 hours since they began training their quirks and she had decided a little bit over 45 minutes that she would use her "Avatar State" and see how far she could use it before she is worn out. The "Avatar State" was something she came up with after she first used it. It was a state where she could use every element she had learned and trained in. She called it Avatar State after the religion of Hinduism where an Avatar was a manifestation of a deity or released soul. Even though is was very strong, it came with fatal side effects. If she used it more than her given time limit, the state would slowly start ripping her muscles and would start to cause body function failure. One other side effect was that the more she uses the Avatar State, the higher the chance she would have a heart attack. Of course, she never told anyone of this specific side effect and would gladly keep it a secret the rest of her life.

"Deku, you alright? You look out of breath," Katsuki asks worriedly as he opens his eyes. Izuku tries to stand up but collapses to the ground in the process, laying limp as she stares at Katsuki running up to her shouting something she couldn't hear. She gives him a reassuring smile before closing her eyes, letting the darkness take her. She forgot about the last side effect of using Avatar State. After using the state, it can either cause mild to severe nausea or render the user unconscious. Oh well.

\--

 ** _Yo! How's the book going along? I want to thank you guys so much for so much positive comments! I love your questions, though I don't want to seem rude but I am not answering any of them. The reason being that I want to surprise you and see if future chapters will answer your questions and as a hint, the future chapters may or may not answer them. Yes I took the idea of Avatar State but I needed a name for this specific "power up" if you want to call it that. Hope you like! Bai!_**

 ** _OneFairyLeafNinja_**


	6. Chapter Five

_Beep. Beep._ _Beep._ Izuku groans out in pain and annoyance as she wakes up to hear the loud beeping. Where was she? Last time she remembered was passing out in the forest because of her Avatar State. Oh. Izuku snaps open her eyes before whimpering in pain and closing them again. Yep, she's in the hospital. No other place has brighter lights. She waits until the migraine she had subsided before opening her eyes again, slowly. She looked around the room, wincing at how plain it was and spots the glass wall, showing the beautiful view of her city. She soon feels her senses coming back to her and notices someone holding her hand. It was rough, calloused, and very warm making her light up with a smile. It was Katsuki.

Izuku slowly sits up, holding back a groan of pain as she feels her back and arms burn as if on fire. She sees Katsuki, his hair disheveled and multiple bags under his closed eyes. He was sitting in a chair next to the green and black haired teenager's bed but had his body leaned over, his head resting on the hospital bed. Izuku smiles softly at the sight, taking her other hand and running it through her older brother's hair. She always loved how soft it was. Katsuki sighs in content before he slowly opens his eyes, he always loved to have hands run through his hair. It always calmed him. He suddenly sat up, earning a squeak of fear from Izuku, who didn't expect Katsuki to sit up so fast.

"Izuku! You fucking stupid Deku! Why did you go past your time limit with the Avatar State?! I was fucking worried sick you piece of shit!" Katsuki yells out angrily and even though Izuku could obviously tell there was no real heat to it, she still flinched. She looked down guiltily, tears falling down her cheeks as she sniffs.

"I-I want to get stronger! How can I get stronger i-if I can't test my limits?" Izuku asks as she fails to stop her tears. She was always a crybaby. Katsuki just sighs in annoyance before hugging Izuku tightly, an angry scowl on his face.

"Just... be careful next time stupid Deku. Even though I want to always protect you, I also want you to become the greatest hero. Now stop crying you fucking crybaby. We aren't fucking shitty kids anymore!" The ash blonde exclaims quietly before breaking the hug and standing up.

"I'll let All Might, Mama, and Okāsan know you're awake stupid fucking Deku. They went out of the room to talk with the doctor," Katsuki says in exasperation before giving Izuku a smile and walking out of the room. Izuku sighs with relief, still crying as she blushes in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she passed out because of two minutes in the Avatar State! She glares at the wall across from her, a look of determination on her face as she bunches the blanket in her hands. She **will** get stronger.

\--

"Please be safe Kacchan! Izu-chan! Don't use the Avatar State unless you absolutely have to!" Inko exclaims as she hugs the teenagers tightly before letting go. Katsuki was wearing a dark green shirt, black cargo pants, and his white tennis shoes. On his left arm was a white elbow guard and around his neck was a gold chain with a tree pendant. Izuku had on her dark red tank top, navy blue sports bra, white track shorts with the navy blue stripes, and her black tennis shoes. She had on dark red knee length tights under her shorts and navy blue fingerless gloves to protect her knuckles. One her left arm was a black elbow guard with a red cross on it and around her neck was a silver chain necklace with an explosion pendant.

"Mama! We'll be fine! And if we are hurt, Toshi-chan will take care of us! Recovery Girl works at U.A!" Izuku says cheerfully before giving Inko a kiss on the cheek and hugs Mitsuki.

"Love you Okāsan! Mama! Wish us luck!" Izuku exclaims before breaking the hug and grabbing Katsuki's hand, dragging him out of the apartment complex. Katsuki protests loudly as Izuku drags him, making the green and black haired girl giggle at her hotheaded brother.

"Hey! Stupid Deku! Slow the fuck down! You need to fucking calm down!" Katsuki shouts in annoyance, making Izuku pout before she slows down to a walk.

"I don't want to be late Kacchan!" Izuku argues as she crosses her arms, pouting. Katsuki just shakes his head in exasperation before ruffling Izuku's hair, earning loud protests.

"You're so weird Izuku," Katsuki says in a tired voice as he smiles down at her before they continue their walk.

\--

Izuku stares at U.A. High School in awe and excitement as Katsuki pulls her towards the front doors. They seriously were going to be late if she didn't snap out of it! Izuku snaps out of her awe as she trips, making her squeal in surprise as she waits for the ground but looks around in surprise when she stays in the air.

"Oh! Gomen'nasai for using my quirk on you! It'd be bad luck to fall wouldn't it?" A girl with chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes says in a cheerful tone as she helps Izuku stand upright before releasing her quirk. She smiles at the siblings before walking off, smiling brightly at everyone she passes. Izuku and Katsuki looks at her receding figure in shock before Izuku blushes lightly from the social interaction. She just talked to an Alpha that was her mother or Katsuki!

"Come on Deku. Stop fangirling. We're seriously going to be fucking late if you continue standing like an idiot!" Katsuki says angrily as he starts walking up the stairs and into the building, leaving a freaking out Izuku running to catch up with him.

"W-wait! Kacchan! Don't leave me behind!" The Omega exclaims before she runs into the building, following Katsuki. The siblings reach the room they are supposed to be in and quickly find seats, waiting for the exams to start. After everyone gets settled, a man with blonde hair and bright green eyes bursts into the room with a very loud and cheery voice.

"HELLO EVERYONE! HOW ARE YOU ALL?!" The man shouts out, making Izuku jump in fright before gasping in shock as sparkles start to form around her.

"Oh my Kami! Oh my Kami! Kacchan! It's the pro hero Present Mic! His quirk is so awesome!" Izuku exclaims quietly as people around them look at her weirdly before putting their attention back on Present Mic. Izuku looks down at her card, then at Katsuki's, pouting in sadness.

"Dang it! Even though we have numbers next to each other, we're assigned Battle Centers!" Izuku protests quietly before she pouts while listening to further instructions of the practical exam. Suddenly a teenage boy with black hair and dark blue eyes stands up with his hand raised.

"May I ask a question?!" The teenager asks loudly, making Izuku wince at the loudness.

"Okay!"

"On the paper it has 4 printouts of faux villains! If this is a misprint then U.A. High School, the most excellent hero school in Japan should be ashamed! This school is here to mold us into exemplary heroes! And you! The girl with the curly hair!" The teenage boy says loudly while turning around to glare at Izuku. She points to herself while looking nervous, feeling everyone stare at her, making her remember the bad memories of her past schools.

"You've been mumbling all the time! It's annoying! If you came her for a pleasure trip then leave!" The teenage boy exclaims, making Izuku put a hand to her mouth while apologizing as she feels like crying when people start laughing at her. She shrinks into Katsuki, shaking slightly as she tries to keep the memories at bay, ignoring the rest of the instructions.

"Calm down Izuku. Don't let his words get to you. We have to go to our Battle Centers," Katsuki says comfortingly before kissing Izuku's forehead and standing up, leaving with the other examinees that had the same training area as him. Izuku gives him a shaky smile before standing up and walking out of the school, towards Battle Center B. She stood with a bunch of other kids, looking around at everyone's determined or emotionless faces as she tries to calm the shaking in her hands. Izuku wasn't nervous, she was anything but! But what that boy said to her had shaken her up, and she had to force the memories from surfacing. She can't have a panic attack! Not here.

As Izuku looks through the crowd, she spots the brown haired girl and smiles slightly as she begins walking towards her. She never got to thank her for stopping her from falling.

"Hey!" The familiar voice of the teenage boy from earlier makes Izuku jump as she whirls around tto stare at the boy with wide eyes. He walks closer, glaring at the green and black haired girl.

"What do you think your doing?! She's concentrating! She doesn't need some girl to annoy her!" The teenager says, making Izuku flinch as she waves her hands, trying to resolve the conflict.

"O-oh n-no! Th-that's n-not w-what I w-was d-doing!" Izuku stutters out in fear. She was about to continue on when she notices that the boy was looking st her clothes with a frown.

"Did the school put you in here to distract us?" The boy asks, making Izuku step back as tears start to form in her eyes. How could that bastard ask her that?! Was it because she was an Omega? Izuku turns back around when the boy leaves her and wipes away her teatears before they start to fall, looking at the huge doors in determination.

"HELLO AGAIN! ARE YOU GUYS READY?! GO!" The voice of Present Mic echoes through the Battle Center as the doors open. Izuku immediately begins running as a grin of determination is plastered on her face. She will get into U.A. no matter what! Those bad memories will not stop her!

\--

 ** _Hey! So I don't know if your confused about this or not but I'm going to tell you anyway. Inko is Mama to Katsuki and Izuku and Mitsuki is Okāsan to them. Also, here is one question I will answer. The Avatar State is kind of OP but that was the reason why I gave it really serious side effects and it is Izuku's absolute last resort. Also, I want you to guess and see who Izuku and Katsuki will fall in love with. Either way if you guess correctly or incorrectly, I won't tell you who they will fall in love with so you don't have to guess. Oh and what's up with the bad memories of Izuku? What does she not want to remember? Oh I'm such an evil person. I'm never going to tell you until I end this book, or maybe if I decide to make this a series I'll tell you at the very last book. See ya! Bai!_**

 ** _OneFairyLeafNinja_**


	7. Chapter Six

Izuku sighs in frustration as another examee beat her at destroying a faux villain, stealing her points. She was starting to get annoyed and she really didn't want to destroy a building to calm her anger. She crosses her arms and starts walking again, looking in every direction for any faux villain but finds none, only destroyed robots and people destroying robots. Izuku stops to watch a boy with spiky, bright red hair and red eyes destroy a robot with a multiple punches. She notices how his hands were hardened, making her assume he has a hardening quirk. While the boy was celebrating, Izuku notices a 2 point faux villain appear behind him, the boy noticing too late as the robot already begins its punch.

Izuku instantly goes into action. She makes lightning appear in her left hand, directing it carefully through her body as she runs towards the robot. She glares at the robot as she shoots the lightning at it, hissing in pain at the burning in her arms from the lack of control she had on the lightning. The lightning flashed and hit the robot dead on, causing a giant flash of white and turquoise before dissipating. When the flash of light dissipated, it revealed the robot still standing but burnt and smoking. Izuku ignores the severe burns on her left arm as she helps the red hared boy up with concern written all over her face.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Izuku asks in worry as she looks into the red head's eyes as he stares at her in surprise before looking down at her severely burned arm.

"Holy shit! What about you?! Is your arm alright?!" The boy exclaims in shock as he looks down at the green and black haired teenager's arm. Izuku giggles before waving her hand.

"It's just a burn! I'll be fine! I have to go! I hope to see you pass!" Izuku exclaims cheerfully before she runs off, biting her lip in pain. She really should've chosen lightning instead of fire. This hurts like hell! Izuku slowly comes to a stop, her arm throbbing in pain but she ignores it. She crouches down, putting her burned hand on the ground, focusing all her attention on the ground.

"I was sure I felt something," Izuku mumbles to herself, standing back up, ready to continue her search for robots.

"5 minutes left!" Present Mic's voice echoes through the Battle Center. Izuku sighs in worry as she is about to start walking when she freezes in fear. Large vibrations were coming up from the ground, coming closer. Izuku snaps her head up when she hears people screaming and starts running towards the screaming, noticing a 0 point faux villain staring down at something. She pushes past everyone who was running away from the robot as she gets close, close enough to see what it was staring at it.

"Ah! Help!" The brown haired girl yells out in pain as she looks around in desperation. Not thinking of any common sense, Izuku runs towards the robot in the girl with a pissed off look on her face. She growls out menacingly when the robot raises it's arm, ready to hit the girl that was trapped under debris and crouches down. She feels the earth around her vibrate as she controls the earth to make her get higher. When Izuku gets high enough, she jumps off the pillar of earth as it still rises, controlling the air around her to propel herself towards the robot. She clenches her right hand into a fist, glaring angrily at the robot as she lets white lightning and black fire mix together as it surrounds her fist.

"Don't you fucking touch her you piece of shit! Yin-Yang Plasma Jab!" Izuku screams out as she punches the robot in the face, making the metal that caught her punch bend. The robot tips back as the lightning courses through itself, short-circuiting the faux villain as it falls backwards. Izuku sighs with relief before she realizes she falling and yells out in surprise. She feels herself getting pulled down by the gravity as she stares down at the ground in panic. She bites her lip as she takes both if her arms and puts them in front of her, controlling the wind to slow down her fall. The wind didn't slow her down fast enough. She was too close to the ground for her to try and control the wind and clenches her eyes close, feet from the ground. Izuku feels herself suddenly stop, making her open her eyes to see she was an inch from the ground and turns her head to see the brown haired girl on top of a destroyed robot's head, shaking as she puts her hands into a sign.

"R-release!" The girl exclaims before both the robot head and Izuku fall to the ground. Izuku groans quietly in pain when her arms throb in pain but ignores it when she hears the brown haired girl vomit. She quickly stands up, almost collapsing to the ground from the pain but pulls through as she runs towards the girl who saved her again. She gasps in pain before collapsing on her knees, black dots in her vision as she puts a hand to her heart. She strained her heart when using the lightning. Shit. She was in trouble now. No doubt All Might was watching this.

"TIME'S UP!" Izuku flinches at the loud voice before she realizes what it meant. She only got 3 points. She failed. Izuku leans forward, falling to the ground as she lets herself pass out. She doesn't want to deal with the pain knowing she failed. She failed her family. She failed All Might.

\--

The judges and teachers of U.A. look at the screens in anticipation and satisfaction. They were watching the exams, some smiling at many of the examees decisions while others were frowning. They had switched over the tape to Battle Center C where they notice Katsuki wearing a feral grin as he destroys all the robots around him but careful to not cause any harm to the others around him.

"That boy in Battle Center C. What's his name?" Nezu, the animal principal of U.A. asks, making a few heroes behind him look up.

"Midoriya-Bakugou Katsuki. He is 14 years old and his quirk is Explosion. He can cause black explosions from the sweat on his hands. He's an Alpha," All Might says as he looks into Katsuki's folder, though not needing to.

"He's a monster with combat instinct and seems to have mastered most of his quirk," Nezu comments, making All Might smirk as he tries not to brag about his training. The tape is switched over to Battle Center B, where they see Izuku pout as someone takes out a robot right in front of her. She stops to stare at the red haired teenager, seeing the robot behind him. The heroes in the room smile in surprise and likeness as Izuku runs at the robot with a glare. She shoots a white lightning at the robot, making it short-circuits and is burnt to a crisp. Her arm was severely burned as she runs up to the red head, looking into his eyes in worry.

 _"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"_ Izuku asks as the red head just stares at her in shock. The heoes do as well, surprised that she would ignore such a severe wound to worry over someone else, someone she didn't even meet.

"What's her name?" Nezu asks in curiosity as he blushes lightly at how cute Izuku was.

"Midoriya-Bakugou Izuku. She's 14 as well and her quirk is Elemental Storm. She has control over the 4 main elements and any element related to them. She's an Omega," All Might answers, receiving many murmurs from the other heroes. An Omega?! Even as a male Omega, it's dangerous. For a female Omega, it's even more dangerous! Why is she here?!

"Her quirk is quite flashy and strong. She'll gain much popularity with her quirk and how cute she is," Midnight, a pro hero and teacher at U.A. says, looking at Izuku.

 _"Ah! Help!"_ A voice exclaims through the tape. The heroes snap their heads up when they see the brown haired girl trapped under debris as the 0 point robot stands above her, lifting it's arm to cursh her. They notice how all of the examees run away from the robot, making the heroes frown, until they see Izuku run through the examees, glaring hatefully at the robot. She crouches down on the ground, putting a hand in on the earth, making everything vibrate as she is lifted off on a pillar of earth. She jumps off the pillar, manipulating the air around her to propel her towards the robot. She pulls her arm back, her fist covered in black flames and white lightning.

 _"Don't you fucking touch her you piece of shit! Yin-Yang Plasma Jab!"_ Izuku yells out as she punches the robot. In one punch, the robot's head is smashed as it falls backwards. Lightning courses through it as it short-circuits, the flames burning a hole a quarter through the robot's head. The heroes were grinning happily as they watch how Izuku falls and is saved by the brown haired girl.

"How is she related to the boy, Katsuki?" Nezu asks, finding two born to be heroes already.

"They are half siblings. Same father different mothers. Midoriya Inko is Izuku's maternal mother and is an Alpha while Bakugou Mitsuki is Katsuki's maternal mother and is an Omega. Their father's an Alpha as well," All Might explains. It was no secret that he was in a relationship with Inko and Mitsuki so the heroes weren't surprised how All Might knew this.

"Izuku-san's parents are both Alphas? That's quite uncommon. She doesn't seem like an Omega. Are you sure that she isn't an Alpha?" Midnight asks All Might, doubting Izuku was an Omega. All Might chuckles lightly before nodding his head.

"She's an Omega. It's quite hard to see which one she is. She cares immensely for her family and friends and loves children. She's a natural at taking care of children and is very playful. But, she has the aggressive and protective nature of an Alpha. She protects her friends and family when she knows they can't handle a certain fight or situation and is very possessive," All Might explains as he watches the screen right when Izuku collapses and passes out.

"Shame she only got 3 points," Ereaserhead, an underground hero says tiredly as he gets into his bright yellow sleeping bag.

"Don't forget Shota-san that there are rescue points. She received 75 rescue points," Nezu says with a bright smile as Eraserhead makes a noise of agreement before laying down on the floor, falling fast asleep. He's too tired to deal with this judging shit. Most of his class is going to get expelled anyway if they think becoming a hero will be easy.

\--

 ** _Yo! How's the book so far? Hope it's good! Now you probably are wondering why Kacchan can create black explosions from the sweat on his hands and how Izuku's fire is black. Well here's a clue. Izuku and Katsuki's father is named Black Fire because he can breathe fire that is black. This may or may not be important in future chapters. Well gotta go now! Hope you like this chapter! Bai!_**

 ** _OneFairyLeafNinja_**


	8. Chapter Seven

Izuku wakes with a jolt, immediately noticing she was in a nurse's office. She sits up, looking around in panic before she remembers what happened. She passed out after the practical exam ended. Recovery Girl probably took her back to her office. The green and black haired teenager looks down at her arms, noticing the bandages wrapped around her arms and how her right hand was completely covered in bandages.

"Oh good! Your awake!" An old lady voice states, making Izuku jump in fright before turning her head at the entrance, noticing Recovery Girl walk in with a small smile on her face.

"I was worried you had some internal bleeding because of how long you were unconscious," Recovery Girl says, making Izuku smile sheepishly as she scratches the back of her neck.

"Gomen'nasai for worrying you Recovery Girl-san. I was too caught up in saving the red head and the brown haired girl that I forgot to control how much lightning I created. It put a strain on my heart and brain," Izuku explains as she slowly stands up from the bed she was sitting on.

"You don't have to apologise girl! I'm just glad your okay! Next time I see you, I hope it's not because of your powers straining your body. Now get out of here! Your brother's been waiting for you to wake up," The old lady says, making Izuku blush before nodding her head. She quickly walks out of the room, stopping right in front of the door.

"Arigotō for healing me Recovery Girl-san! I really appreciate it," Izuku says as she bows at the old healer before walking out of the nurse's office with a bright smile on her face.

\--

"YOU WHAT?!" Mitsuki shouts out in anger as Izuku jumps back in fear. Her chopsticks clatter to the table in fright as she looks at Mitsuki with wide eyes. Shit, she just made Mitsuki mad.

"YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING USE YOUR POWER LIKE THAT! YOU'LL FUCKING DIE!" Mitsuki yells as she punches Izuku on the head. Izuku yelps in pain before looking down in guilt as she rubs her head. Katsuki was leaning against the wall in fear, hoping his mother wouldn't notice him.

"G-gomen'nasai Okāsan. They needed to be saved and I reacted purely on instinct," Izuku apologises as she can feel tears rolling down her cheeks. Mitsuki sighs in frustration before hugging Izuku over the table, running her hand through the youn girl's hair in comfort.

"Don't apologise. You just wanted to save them. Next time don't fucking go on pure instinct. I don't want to live longer than my fucking daughter," Mitsuki says, making Izuku nod her head before the hug is broken and everyone returns to eating dinner. Inko was taking a late night shift at her work and wasn't with the rest of the family for dinner. Izuku wipes her tears away and starts eating again, noticing how Katsuki cautiously sit back down to eat.

"Yagi-kun isn't going to be visiting for 3 weeks because of some very important business he has just recently started on. Don't think this ends your training. He is giving you this weekend off of any training before you start an even harder training schedule," Mitsuki states, making the siblings groan out before they finish their dinner with pouts. Izuku looks down with a blush and fiddles with her fingers as she tries to muster up any courage.

"U-um, Okāsan? C-can I t-take gymnastics again?" Izuku asks, stuttering slightly in nervousness as she stares down at the table, not wanting to meet Mitsuki's gaze in embarrassment. Mitsuki and Katsuki look at the green and black haired teenager in shock. Izuku quit gymnastics when she was 10 years old because of... _that_ incident.

"A-are you sure? Would you want Kacchan to join with you?" Mitsuki asks while putting a hand on Izuku's hands in concern. She wants what is best for Izuku and will let her join gymnastics, but she can't help be get worried. She doesn't want to see Izuku get hurt again. The young Omega looks up with determined eyes and nods her head shakily while grabbing Mitsuki's hand.

"K-Kacchan d-doesn't have t-to but yes, I-I'm sure," Izuku says, making Mitsuki sigh in concern before smiling softly and nodding her head.

"Okay then Izu-chan. I'll tell Inko-chan and sign you and Kacchan up, if he wants to," Mitsuki says before letting go of Izuku's hand and going back to her dinner.

"No clean up your dishes if you brats finished with dinner. Even though your taking a break off physically training, I'm not letting you off on your academic training. I bought new books on explosions and on the properties of the elements. I expect you both to be a quarter finished with the first book by ten o'clock!" Mitsuki says loudly while smirking as Izuku and Katsuki hurriedly race towards the kitchen to clean up. They don't want to see Mitsuki angry again.

\--

Katsuki looks over at Izuku, annoyance written on his face that the young Omega didn't notice. Izuku was laying on top of Katsuki's legs, trapping him from getting up as she reads one of her new books about the elements intently. She absentmindedly pushed up her glasses as she turns a page of her book. Katsuki rolls his eyes and sighs in defeat before going back to his own book about explosions. Izuku was a lot quieter than usual, making Katsuki think something happened during the exams. It had to be bad since the green and black haired girl wasn't muttering about any new moves she could make.

"What's happened?" Katsuki finally asks as he flips a page of his book. Izuku tenses before glancing at the ash blonde from the corner of her eyes. She goes back to her book, sighing in defeat, she could never hide anything from Katsuki.

"I only got 3 points in the practical exam," Izuku says hesitantly as she continues to read her book. She had just got to the good part about properties of wind. Katsuki tenses before he sighs in annoyance before he lightly kicks Izuku.

"You're a fucking idiot. All Might didn't train us for nothing. You'll get in U.A. so stop your fuking pouting and regretting," Katsuki says, not looking up from his book as Izuku looks at him with wide eyes before smiling softly and nods her head.

"Okay Kacchan," Izuku says before she goes back to reading, the siblings sitting in a comfortable silence. They always managed to comfort each other when one of them were upset. They knew exactly what the other needed when any situation came up. No questions needed to be asked, no words needed to be said. Katsuki usually just asks the question to get Izuku to tell the truth earlier. She's stubborn and doesn't like to burden people with her problems, Katsuki is stubborn too but he just says what his problem is the first try, not wanting a fight with Izuku.

"When do we get the results?" Katsuki asks, making Izuku giggle as she rolls her eyes. Katsuki never remembers anything if he deems it unimportant.

"In 3 weeks. The teachers and the principal that judge our exams have to, I guess you could say, grade how well we did in the Practical and Written Exam. We both scored the highest in the Written Exam because of how much we studied and I know you will score very high in the Practical and because of my 3 points, I have a very slim chance of getting in," Izuku says, not looking up from her book as she kicks her legs back and forth above her.

"You'll get in. It'll be their fucking mistake if they don't," Katsuki says in a matter of fact tone. If the judges don't let Izuku in, All Might will just convince them to let her in. With her quirk, her mind, and her observation skills, she could be a great hero. Izuku blushes in embarrassment before she giggles and turns another page of her book. It was good to have a big brother.

\--

"If we accept her, she'll be in danger almost every day!" Midnight exclaims in anger. The judges and teachers of U.A. were discussing who should be accepted into U.A. They had just finished arguing with Katsuki and now they were on Izuku. It was a very hard battle. Half the teachers were on board with Izuku going to U.A. despite her 3 villain points. The other half didn't want an Omega female to be enrolled in a school full of hormonal teenagers, majority of them Alphas.

"From how she fought, she will do fine. And many teachers will make sure she is safe when she is in heat," Nezu says, making Midnight scoff before she glares angrily at the principal.

"Didn't you read her medical files?! She was only presented 10 months ago! She affected her whole classroom! The statement says that Midoriya-Bakugou expected to have a strong scent when she was presented but didn't expect it to be so strong! The Omega girl herself said that! She hasn't even experienced her first heat yet!" Midnight exclaims in frustration. How can Nezu so carelessly ignore this information.

"She knows the dangers of being an Omega with an extremely strong scent. But you forget that her older brother, Katsuki, will be with her and her mothers will take extra precautions. They probably already have a plan in case Izuku suddenly goes into heat at school or outside of their home," All Might says in his bulky form, the smile on his face wide. Midnight glares at him before growling in frustration.

"And what about Katsuki? He's an Alpha too! If Izuku suddenly goes into heat with no teachers around, Izuku will only have the option of running! No Alpha can resist the scent of an Omega in heat!" Midnight yells in protest, making many teachers nod their head. She does have a point.

"Like All Might said, Izuku knows the dangers of being an Omega. If the judges vote for her to be accepted, she; along with all the other Omegas accepted into the Hero Course, will have their safety be put as top priority. Even though they are discriminated and opinionated as always becoming housewives, in U.A. they all have equal chances of getting in U.A. Now, it is up to the judges if she is accepted or not," Nezu says, making Midnight grumble before she crosses her arms and glares hatefully at the table. The judges loom at each other before smiling and lifting up papers, showing what they score Izuku as. What the judges say, goes.

\--

 ** _Hi! How are you guys? Hope you all are doing well! Hope you like the new chapter. I changed a lot of things, I know but it is my Fanfiction. Lile the cliffhanger I gave you? Well, not much of a cliffhanger. We all obviously know what the judges choose. Oh and sorry for taking SOOO long to update. I've been busy and I messed up my sleeping schedule. Hope you like the story so far! Bai!_**

 ** _OneFairyLeafNinja_**


	9. Chapter Eight

Izuku lifts the 25 pound dumbbell in her left hand nervously as she reads one of her newest books about the properties of water. It's been three weeks and Izuku was waiting for her and her older brother's results. She was beyond nervous, hoping Katsuki was right that she will get in. She doesn't want to let anyone, especially the ash blonde or All Might down. She sets her book in her lap to flip the page before holding the book again. She stops reading to push up her glasses before continuing where she left off, not noticing the worried stares of Mitsuki and Inko. Over the course of Mitsuki and Inko dating All Might, both have found feelings for each other as well. Over the course of the months Katsuki and Izuku were training, Mitsuki had decided to go back to college to get her degree and Inko had began to lose weight now that she didn't stress eat as much.

"Izu-chan you should take a break from your book. You've been reading it for the past 3 hours," Mitsuki says, making Izuku glance up at her before slowly nodding her head. She doesn't want to anger Mitsuki. Not today anyway. Izuku sighs as she snaps her book close and sets it on the couch beside her while she continues to lift the dumbbell in her left hand. She was sure she didn't get accepted. Izuku jumps when she hears the doorbell ring, which makes Inko stand up from Mitsuki's lap. Inko puts a hand on Izuku's shoulder in comfort before she walks to the door and opens it. Izuku looks at the TV across from her blankly. Katsuki was in the shower so she didn't have anyone to tell her she was going to be accepted and stop her nervousness. Mitsuki was never good with comforting someone.

"Izuku! Katsuki! The results! There here!" Inko exclaims as she runs into the living room again holding two envelopes nervously. Izuku immediately sets the dumbbell down and runs up to her mother, looking at the results in anxiousness as Katsuki runs out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. Both grab the envelope with their name on it and look at each other before they both nod. Izuku would open hers first. Izuku, Katsuki, and Inko walk to the couches, Mitsuki already made room for the two siblings as they all sit down on the same couch. Izuku uses one of her nails and slowly rips the envelope open. She takes out the letter and opens it, reading it quickly to herself. She didn't get to process if she passed or not at the beginning of the letter as she finishes reading, setting down the letter on the coffee table. After a few seconds, her eyes widen as big as saucers and grabs the letter again to reread.

"I-I g-got into U-UA," Izuku manages to stutter out as a bright smile appears on her face, her shoulders sagging in relief. Inko and Mitsuki cheer loudly, hugging each other and Izuku tightly while Katsuki scoffs at Izuku's relief and shock.

"Of course you got in! You're my fucking little sister!" Katsuki exclaims proudly while ruffling Izuku's hair in affection. The young Omega blushes and smiles brightly before Inko and Mitsuki break the hug. Izuku crawls over to Katsuki and rests her head on his shoulder as he quickly rips open his letter, reading it with a wide grin.

"I was accepted. Obviously. Guess we'll be training even harder Izu-chan," Katsuki states, making Mitsuki and Inko hug the young Alpha and Izuku before Inko stands up and walks into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. Izuku hugs Katsuki tightly before smiling brightly up at him.

"Both of you stay here. I'll be right back," Mitsuki orders as she gets off the couch and walks into the bedroom she shares with Inko and Toshinori. Last night, All Might called Inko and Mitsuki, telling them that Izuku and Katsuki passed. He said not to tell the two siblings until they got their letters and to give them the gifts they all bought. Mitsuki came back from the bedroom with 6 boxes wrapped in different colored wrapping paper. Three of the boxes were black and dark red pattern and the other three were black and dark blue pattern.

"Toshi-kun told us that you both passed last night. We all decided to get you two gifts. 3 for each of you. I hope you like them," Mitsuki says, making the siblings look up at her in surprise before they take their specific gifts and begin opening them. Izuku opens hers first and gasps in shock at what she sees. In the smallest box, she was given 2 butterfly knives. The blades were curved and stained dark blue with three small holes in the blades. It had B.M.I engraved in white at the base of the blades. The handles were curved as well and made of a black metal. Izuku carefully sets the butterfly knives on the coffee table before going to her next present. The young omega smiles brightly when she takes out a set of black bandage-like wrap. She could tell they were meant for gymnastics and for training in generally and knew they would last her a very long while. Izuku sets them aside, beside the butterfly knives and opens the last box, almost crying when she sees what's inside. It was a black chain choker with 4 charms attached to it. A black explosion was the charm on the far left, next to it was a dark green tree. To the far right was a yellow V, next to it was the kanji symbol for strength. Each charm represented Izuku's family.

"I got you the butterfly knives, Toshi-kun got you the wraps, and Inko-chan got you the choker. The butterfly knives are resistant to extreme heat and extreme cold. The wraps were specifically custom made for your quirk so you can wear them all the time, and they help protect your knuckles. The choker is resistant to fire as well," Mitsuki explains, making Izuku smile brightly before she hugs the woman tightly while crying into her shoulder.

"Th-thank you O-Okāsan!" Izuku stutters through her tears as Mitsuki tries to calm the girl down. Katsuki just chuckles lightly before he opens his first present. It was a set of silver brass knuckles. They only went on his index, middle, and ring fingers and was durable to his explosions. The next present was the same bandage-like wraps as Izuku's but they were dark red and were much longer. His last present was a black steel charm bracelet with 4 charms on it. The charm on the far left was a small green bunny head, next to it was a dark green tree. The charm on the far right was a yellow V, next to it the kanji for strength.

"I would've been fine with a fucking choker Okāsan," Katsuki states as he hugs Mitsuki tightly. Mitsuki just laughs lightly as she hugs both siblings and keeps them there for a little while longer before breaking the hug.

"Now go get dressed Kacchan. Izuku, stop crying. They're just gifts," The alpha says, making Katsuki blush in embarrassment as he runs into his bedroom to get dressed while Izuku slowly calms herself down.

"S-sorry. T-the gifts mean so much t-to me," The young omega says while smiling sheepishly before she picks up the choker and puts it on. Mitsuki smiles softly at her daughter and kisses her temple before standing up and heading into the kitchen to help Inko.

\--

Izuku and Katsuki looks down at the papers in their hands in confusion. It's been three days since they received the letters of acceptance from UA and the gifts from their parents and father figure and they had just received the papers of enrollment into UA. Izuku was wearing one of Katsuki's dark red hoodies and dark blue shorts, her hair messily braided, and her hands wrapped in her custom wraps. The custom wraps went all the way up to her elbows. Katsuki was wearing a dark red, muscle t-shirt, black basketball shorts, and his custom wraps wrapped around his hands and arms.

"I wish Mama and Okāsan were here," Izuku says as she sighs in frustration while looking down at the enrollment papers in confusion. Inko and Mitsuki were on a date and wouldn't be back until late at night. Katsuki makes a noise of agreement. Izuku flips through the papers, reading the titles of the papers before she freezes when she notices something on one of the papers.

 **"Every living family member must be listed in the case of emergency. It is not optional."**

"K-Katsuki," Izuku stutters out in fear as her eyes widen, her chest filling with anxiety. The young alpha snaps his head up in shock and worry, Izuku only says his full name when she's scared or lying. He looks down at what Izuku was reading and freezes in fear as well. No. They can't write down _his_ name. He'll find them again. Katsuki breathes heavily, trying to calm hinself down as he brings Izuku into a hug, dragging her onto his lap as she starts sobbing in fear. No matter how much they move on, Midoriya Hisashi always finds away to make Katsuki and Izuku fear him.

\--

 ** _Hey! I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I had writer's block, unfortunately. So, I hope you like this chapter, I know I do. Anyways! I'm going to make a poll on who I should have Kacchan and Izu-chan be with! Just review on who should it be from these lists:_**

 ** _Katsuki_**

 ** _Kirishima_**

 ** _Uraraka_**

 ** _Shouto_**

 ** _Kaminari_**

 ** _Ashido_**

 ** _Other_**

 ** _Izuku_**

 ** _Shouto_**

 ** _Kirishima_**

 ** _Asui_**

 ** _Uraraka_**

 ** _Jirou_**

 ** _Hitoshi_**

 ** _Ashido_**

 ** _Other_**

 ** _What I mean by other, is that you have someone else in mind and you give me the name. I will add them to the list for Kacchan and/or Izu-chan. The names I already put up there are the people I think go well will Kacchan and Izu-chan. If you want, I will put in threesome but no incest! Which means no BakuDeku! Not in THIS story anyway. Also, sorry that Kacchan doesn't have as many possible people he could be with. My main ship for him is TodoBakuDeku but there is no incest between Kacchan and Izu-chan. Sorry for the long wait! I feel really bad for it! Hope you like! Bai!_**

 ** _OneFairyLeafNinja_**


	10. Chapter Nine

"Make lots of friends, don't be rude to your teachers, and please be careful!" Inko says as she hugs the siblings one by one. Izuku and Katsuki roll their eyes as they hold each other's hands while walking out of the apartment.

"We know Mama! Love you!" Izuku exclaims happily before she drags Katsuki towards the train station by his hand. Izuku was wearing her black tennis shoes, black tights, a pleated, dark green skirt, a white, short sleeved, button up shirt, a grey jacket with green stripes along the bottom of the sleeves and shirt, a bright red tie, her black wraps, and her choker. Her long, unruly, and curly hair was braided in a fishtail. Katsuki was wearing his white tennis shoes, black socks, dark green slacks, a white, short sleeved, button up shirt, a gray jacket with green stripes along the bottom of the sleeves and shirt, a bright red tie, his dark red wraps, and his bracelet. They were wearing the female and male UA school uniform. Today was the first day of school at UA and both were excited.

"Izu! Stop dragging me! We have plenty of fucking time to get to UA!" Katsuki exclaims, making Izuku pout before she slows down, still holding Katsuki's hand.

"I just want to get to UA! I'm so excited! This was our dream school since were first got our quirks!" Izuku says as stars appesr in her eyes. Katsuki rolls his eyes as he smiles softly at his younger sister. She always got this way when she was happy. Katsuki frowns slightly when he smells the faint glint of nervousness from the young omega's eyes.

"What's wrong? You're nervous," Katsuki asks, making Izuku's smile falter as she slows down while looking down in embarrassment. She grips Katsuki's hand tighter as she glances around the train station they just walked into, making sure no one was listening.

"It's been 10 months since I was presented. I have roughly 5 more months until my first heat. I have a strong scent. It'll be even stronger when my first heat comes. I'm scared," Izuku admits as she watches her feet move. Katsuki sighs slightly in annoyance before squeezing Izuku's hand in comfort.

"We're in the same fucking class, remember? I'll be there," Katsuki says, making Izuku smile slightly as she looks back up, her fear overcome by excitement.

"I'm excited to meet our classmates! I wonder who our homeroom teacher is! I hope to meet some Omegas!" Izuku exclaims in excitement, making Katsuki shake his head in exasperation as he smiles softly at his excited sister. Izuku was always excited to meet new people.

\--

Izuku and Katsuki look around the school in awe and curiosity. It looked amazing. Izuku hits Katsuki on the shoulder when she spots their classroom. Katsuki hits Izuku in the back of the head as they start walking towards the classroom. Class 1-A. Izuku gapes slightly at how big the door is before Katsuki opens it. Inside was only a few students, but it didn't surprise the siblings. Izuku smiles brightly as she walks in, fear and nervousness slightly bubbling inside her. So many alphas and betas. Izuku blocks out the fear as she walks over to her desk, which is right behind Katsuki's and sits down. Katsuki follows, slouching slightly protectively as he sits in front of Izuku, putting his feet on the desk.

"Oh? I never expected to meet another Omega at UA!" A voice from the left of Izuku exclaims in excitement and relief. Izuku turns around to see a boy with tan skin, spikey, bright red hair, and bright red eyes. Izuku relaxes slightly when she gets a whiff of his scent. Omega. Izuku giggles slightly as she smiles brightly at the boy, moving her body to face him.

"Me neither! My name's Midoriya-Bakugou Izuku! It's nice to meet you!" Izuku exclaims in happiness as the boy smiles brightly at Izuku.

"It's nice to meet you too Izuku-chan! I'm Kirishima Eijiro!" The boy, now named Eijiro, exclaims in excitement. Izuku slightly blushes at the -chan he put after her name, but smiles at him anyways.

"Oh, it's the pretty girl!" A voice Izuku remembers from somewhere exclaims. Izuku turns her head to see the girl that saved her from tripping at the Entrance Exams. Izuku smiles brightly as the girl walks over. Izuku hits Katsuki at the back of the head when he starts growling while she continues to smile brightly at the girl.

"My name's Uraraka Ochaco! Thank you for saving me in the Entrance Exams! I thought I was a goner!" The girl, now named Ochaco, exclaims as Izuku just blushes.

"I-it's no problem Ochaco-san. T-thank you for stopping me from tripping," Izuku says, making Ochaco wave her hands in dismissal.

"No need! Oh yeah! What's your name?" Ochaco asks, making Izuku smile shyly as she blushes.

"Midoriya-Bakugou Izuku. Eh? What's that?" Izuku asks as she spots something in the doorway of the classroom. It was a man in a yellow sleeping bag on the floor. His eyes were red and he looked like he hasn't slept in weeks.

"Quiet down," The man says, making Izuku flinch slightly. There goes trying to get on the teacher's good side. Well, Izuku thought that anyway.

\--

Izuku was looking around in slight nervousness. Their homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta, had led them all outside to do a fitness test. Izuku was excited to show everyone how strong she was but, she was worried that everyone else will be stronger than her. Izuku feels a hand on her shoulder, making her look up to see Katsuki. Izuku gives him a reassuring skile that she was alright, making him roll his eyes.

"You all have probably done fitness tests in school every semester. All of them done without the use of your quirks. These fitness tests, you can," Shouta says, making everyone cheer. Izuku looks up at Katsuki with a bright smile while Katsuki grins down at her in excitement. Oh, they were going to have fun.

"Katsuki. What was your highest softball throw?" Shouta asks, making Katsuki look at him in vague surprise. His grin returns as he starts flexing his fingers, itching to get started.

"62 meters," Katsuki says, as he walks forward. Izuku muffles a giggle into her hand as she starts buzzing with excitement. She always loved watching Katsuki use his quirk.

"Try with your quirk," Shouta says as he throws a softball at Katsuki. He catches it easily as he walks towards the spot where he's supposed to be.

"You better do your biggest explosion Kacchan! I need to know the number that I'm going to beat!" Izuku says in excitement, making Katsuki give her a playful glare as he starts stretching his arms.

"A useless Deku like you won't beat me," Katsuki teases, making Izuku give him a fierce grin.

"A hothead with no self-control like yourself won't win against me," Izuku shoots back, making Katsuki grin as he gets ready to throw his softball.

"Wanna bet?" Katsuki asks, making Izuku chuckle as Katsuki throws back his arm. The class around them, including Shouta, look at the two in surprise. Were they rivals? Katsuki throws the soft ball, a giant black explosion coming out of his hand, making the ball rocket across the sky.

 **"DIE!"** Katsuki yells, a menacing grin on his face. Izuku just smiles in pride, impressed by how big the explosion was. A small ring was heard once the softball hits the ground, making everyone focus back on Shouta as he holds out a hpone with numbers on it. 2013.6 meters. Everyone shouts in surprise as Katsuki walks over to Izuku, flexing his fingers.

"You'll help me enhance my senses," Katsuki says, making Izuku nod in agreement.

"You'll help me with my precision," Izuku says, shaking Katsuki's hand. The bet was made. Oh, they can't wait to see who will win.

\--

 ** _Hi! So sorry it took so long to update! I had a busy schedule for school and had recently went to a Joint JROTC camp for a week. Hope you like the chapter!_**

 ** _These are the polls so far!_**

 ** _Katsuki_**

 ** _Ochaco: 8_**

 ** _Kirishima: 9_**

 ** _Shouto: 1_**

 ** _Mina: 2_**

 ** _Momo: 1_**

 ** _Katsuki x Kirishima x Mina: 1_**

 ** _Izuku_**

 ** _Ochaco: 3_**

 ** _Shouto: 16_**

 ** _Hitoshi: 6_**

 ** _Mina: 2_**

 ** _Kirishima: 1_**

 ** _Tomura: 1_**

 ** _Izuku x Ochaco x Mina: 1_**

 ** _Izuku x Shouto x Hitoshi: 3_**

 ** _Now, why I have these polls is so I have some reference on who I want Katsuki and Izuku to be with. I will NOT pick the highest poll. These polls are to help me figure out WHO is best for Katsuki and Izuku. Also! I do not mind threesomes! To be honest, I love DekuBakuTodo, but I can't have that in here. I don't want Katsuki and Izuku to have an incestuous relationship, remember?_**

 ** _Hope you like the new chapter! If you want to choose anyone else for the poll, feel free to! Bai!_**


	11. Chapter Ten

A few of their classmates went next before Izuku did. She didn't mind. She got to observe her classmates quirks! She'll need to ask her mothers for a few new notebooks. Izuku grabs her softball and walks over to the spot that she needed to stand. Her highest throw without her quirk was 60 meters. She doesn't want to lose this bet. She needs a moving target.

Izuku takes a deep breath, closing her eyes in concentration as she feels the force of the wind around her. She takes another deep breath as she gets ready to throw the softball, opening her eyes as the air gets stronger. She feels her black fire licking her fingers as it sparks to life in her hand. She pulls back her arm before throwing the ball with all her might, the ball covered in black fire. She controls the wind to push the softball even farther. After a few more seconds, she stops, letting the ball go the rest of the way, still on fire. Once the softball hits the ground, a small ring reaches Izuku's ears. She turns to Shouta in excitement, hoping her score was better than Katsuki's. Shouta shows everyone the score. 2012.6 meters.

"Damn! By one meter!" Izuku exclaims to herself, ruffling her hair in annoyance. Katsuki starts laughing, pumping his fist in the air in victory. Izuku pouts as Katsuki puts his elbow on her head, leaning against her as he grins down at Izuku.

"Awe, c'mon Izu-chan! We'll both get training out of you helping me!" Katsuki says, making Izuku roll her eyes as she shoves Katsuki off her head.

"Yeah, yeah. I know Kacchan. Come on. We need to finish everything else," Izuku says as she walks towards the next fintess test. Too bad she lost the bet. Oh well. It doesn't matter anyway.

\--

It didn't take as long as Izuku and Katsuki thought it would. By the time they even felt the slightest strain on their quirks, the tests were already finished. Izuku and Katsuki stand together, hand in hand as they wait for the results. Izuku was nervous. All she hoped was that she wasn't last. She doesn't want to get expelled. Katsuki squeezes Izuku's hand in comfort, making Izuku smile up at him softly. Katsuki was always there to reassure her.

"Since you all finished, I'll show you the results," Shouta says as a screen appears in front of the class. Izuku pumps her fist in the air, her eyes sparkling in happiness. She was 5th! Katsuki smirks, puffing out his chest in pride. He was 4th. Izuku winces slightly when she hears a cry and notices a very small boy crying. Izuku looks back at the results and frowns slightly. Minoru Mineta was last place.

"Now that you've seen the results, I hope you all will take this school seriously," Shouta says, making everyone look at him in confusion. Izuku tilts her head in confusion hefore it suddenly hits her. She mentally scolds herself for not realizing it sooner.

"The threat to expell last place was just motivation to do your best, wasn't it?" Izuku asks, making everyone look at her in surprise. They never thought about that. Shouta gives her a wide grin, his eyes wide as he crosses his arms.

"Of course. You all be expelled later anyways. I needed to see how much you would do to achieve your dreams to be heroes," Shouta says, making Mineta cry in relief while Izuku roll her eyes. She could tell he was making it up. When he first said it, he was absolutely serious about it. Izuku perks up slightly, a bright smile on her face as she begins walking with Katsuki and the class back to the classroom. Katsuki looks at her weirdly.

"Why the fuck are you smiling like that?" Katsuki asks, making Izuku giggle while grabbing Katsuki's hand.

"Oh nothing. I just figured something out," Izuku states vaguely, smiling brightly up at Katsuki. He rolls his eyes while smiling slightly. Izuku was so weird.

\--

The day went by slow. Izuku and Katsuki didn't mind. They got to know how hard school was going to be and got to know their teachers. The other reason why they didn't mind how slow that school day was, was because the last class of the day was Hero Studies. Now, the class in general made them very excited, but what made them ecstatic was that All Might was going to be teaching the class. The whole class was buzzing with excitement. All Might was going to be coming in any second now and they were excited. Izuku was talking with Katsuki about their classes.

"Izuku! Are you excited for Hero Studies?" Eijiro asks, jumping up and down in his seat in excitement. Izuku nods her head while giggling.

"Yep! I hope we do something cool today!" Izuku exclaims, stars in her eyes. She's also excited to see All Might again. She knows he has something awesome planned.

"Fear not! For I am here!" A loud voice shouts from the other side of the classroom door. Everyone stops talking as Katsuki grins brightly and Izuku smiles excitedly. He's here! The door is slammed open and All Might comes in, his costume giving the room a happy atmosphere.

"Oh my God! It really is All Might!"

"He's going to be teaching Hero Studies!"

"I'm dreaming! I must be dreaming!"

Izuku giggles at her classmates shouts as she gives All Might a wave. His smile brightens as he nods his head in acknowledgement. Katsuki rolls his eyes at the class fangirling. He couldn't say anything though. This was what he did when he first met All Might.

"Class, class! Calm down! We won't have any time left for Hero Studies!" All Might says, making the class slowly calm down. They all had bright smiles on their faces.

"Now that everyone's calmed down, we can get to class!" All Might exclaims before taking out a remote and pressing a button. The far left wall moves in before disappearing, multiple suitcases moving out of the wall panel.

"Everyone had submitted a hero costume of their design before today. These are the hero costumes! They go with your desk number! Get dressed and meet me at Battle Center A! We are going to be doing a simulation!" All Might exclaims, making the class shout in excitement. Izuku giggles as she grabs Katsuki's hand and runs up to the wall panel. She grabs number 17 and 18 before skipping out of the classroom. She's so excited!

"Hey! Calm the fuck down Izu-chan! I don't want to fucking fall over!" Katsuki yells in slight irritation, trying to regain his balance. Izuku just giggles as she let's go of Katsuki's hand.

"How can I calm down?! We're doing a simulation and Toshi-kun is supervising it!" Izuku exclaims, stars in her eyes. Katsuki rolls his eyes while blushing. Izuku was always cute when she got excited.

"I know, I know, but at least keep it inside. I don't think Toshi-kun wants everyone to know that our mothers are dating him," Katsuki says quietly, making Izuku frown in realization. He's right. If any of this got out to the public, villains and the press would be pouncing into their private lives. _He_ would find them again.

"Your right. Sorry Kacchan. I'm just so glad to see him again," Izuku states, making Katsuki playfully rolls his eyes. He pats Izuku on the head while giving her a small smile.

"C'mon. We need to get dressed," Katsuki states, making Izuku smile brightly. That's right! They still had a class to attend!

\--

 ** _Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy with other things. I'm finally getting to a good part! How will the simulation class end up differently? Who knows! I know actually, but whatever!_**

 ** _Here are the polls!_**

 ** _Katsuki_**

 ** _Ochaco: 8_**

 ** _Eijiro: 9_**

 ** _Shouto: 1_**

 ** _Mina: 3_**

 ** _Momo: 3_**

 ** _KatsukixEijiroxMina: 1_**

 ** _Izuku_**

 ** _Shouto: 19_**

 ** _Ochaco: 2_**

 ** _Mina: 3_**

 ** _Hitoshi: 8_**

 ** _Eijiro: 1_**

 ** _Tomura: 1_**

 ** _IzukuxOchacoxMina: 3_**

 ** _IzukuxShoutoxHitoshi: 6_**

 ** _Remember! This is just a reference to help me! I may not choose the most voted for if it doesn't go good with the story! If you want other characters to be on the poll, just comment their name and who they will be with (Katsuki or Izuku)._**

 ** _I don't know how long the polls will continue for. I will let you know when I have the specific time. Most likely before the UA Sports Festival._**

 ** _Hope you like the story so far! Bai!_**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**2 Weeks Ago**

 _"What should we do for our hero costumes Kacchan?" Izuku asks as she writes in her new Quirk Analysis Notebook. Kacchan glances up from his book on explosions to stare at the young omega for a few seconds before focusing back on the book._

 _"Costumes that help our quirks and lessens our weaknesses," Katsuki says, making Izuku roll her eyes as she lightly punches his legs._

 _"That's not what I mean, Bakagou," Izuku snaps. Katsuki glares at her before going back to his book again._

 _"Should it be comfortable, or should it please the media more? Should it be colorful to stand out in a crowd or should it be less distinguishable in a crowd? Should it show more skin to get more fans, or should it cover our skin? Should it be skin tight to show off our muscles or not? We need are costumes to be specific. We have to please the media, **and** keep it flexible to help in fights," Izuku says, making Katsuki sigh in irritation. She wasn't wrong._

 _"I guess these are important details. Ugh, fine. Get me some paper and a pencil," Katsuki snaps as he slams his book close and sits up. Izuku smiles brightly in triumph. She one this argument. It's 10-10 now. Katsuki hates it when they tie._

 _"Should I trust you enough to design our costumes?" Izuku asks teasingly. Katsuki growls slightly in annoyance as he snatches the paper and pencil out of her hands._

 _"I'm going to make the best goddamn costumes anyone's ever fucking seen. Don't doubt my drawing skills," Katsuki snaps, making Izuku giggle. It was so easy to rile him up._

 _"I never doubt your skills Kaachan! You're the best at last minute strategies and drawing. I'm the best at thought out strategies, analysis, and gymnastics," Izuku states, making Katsuki grin menacingly._

 _"Damn straight! Now, back to the fucking designs," Katsuki says as he focuses on drawing the rough sketches of their costumes._

 **Present Day**

Izuku gives Katsuki a bright smile as she checks him out. He looked _hot_ in his costume. He was wearing a black, sleeveless, mesh shirt, dark red cargo pants loosely hanging by his hips, a black spike belt, and black combat boots. Around his neck was a dark red choker where he had sewn his charm bracelet to, his brass knuckles were on his fingers, and around his arms were his dark red wraps. Around his eyes was a black eye mask with dark red accents.

"Damn Kacchan! You look way hotter in your costume!" Izuku exclaims quietly. Katsuki gives her a smug grin while winking.

"So do you Izu-chan," Katsuki states, making Izuku giggle. She was wearing a dark blue, sleeveless, skin tight leotard, black, mesh panel leggings, a dark blue spike belt, and dark blue combat boots. Around her neck was her black choker, and her arms were covered by her black wraps. Her butterfly knives were attached to her belt and metal bands were around her biceps. She had a dark blue eye mask on and her hair was in a messy braid.

"Come on. Everyone's walking towards Battle Center A already. We'll be late," Izuku states, making Katsuki grunt in agreement. They start walking together towards the battle center, excited to show All Might their costumes.

\--

"Young Izuku! Young Katsuki! You finally made it!" All Might exclaims while smiling brightly. Izuku giggles as she smiles sheepishly while Katsuki blushes slightly in embarrassment.

"Sorry Tosh- All Might-Sensei! We kind of got lost!" Izuku states, making All Might laugh.

"Don't worry, Young Izuku! You came on time at least!" All Might exclaims, making Izuku smile brightly up at the hero. Izuku notices Eijiro staring at Katsuki with a bright blush on his face. Izuku smirks slightly as she makes sure Katsuki was distracted with some other classmates before she walks up to the other omega.

"Here Eijicchan. Just in case," Izuku says quietly while handing Eijiro a few tissues. He blushes bright red in embarrassment as he takes the tissues. Eijiro gives Izuku a bright smile before noticing something. His smile turns into a scowl as he pulls Izuku behind him. Izuku squeaks in surprise as she turns around, curious to why Eijiro pulled her behind him.

"Don't go staring at girls like they're meat. That's perverted, especially during a class," Eijiro states lowly, making sure no one around him heard what he said. Izuku looked down at what he was glaring at, only to gasp silently in shock. It was the small purple boy, Mineta! Wait, he was looking at her ass?! He was right behind her!

"What? It's her fault she wore something so hot. I just took advantage of it," Mineta states, making Izuku sick to her stomach. That was a disgusting thing to say!

"Now that we're all here, we can start class! It's heroes vs. villains. Two people will be the villains and two people will be the heroes. The villains are trying to protect a bomb from the heroes. If the hero touches the bomb, they win! Villains will have ten minutes to come up with a plan. After the ten minutes are up, the heroes will come in," All Might explains. He takes out a dcup with straws in it.

"You will draw to see who you fight against and who your teammate is. Teammates are determined by your number. One goes with twenty, two goes with nineteen, and so forth. Now! Let's draw!" All Might shouts in excitement. Everyone eagerly grabs a straw and looks at the number. Izuku was number one aand Katsuki was number two.

"Damn it! We're not partners!" Katsuki exclaims in annoyance. Izuku just rolls her eyes.

"We can't always be partners, Kacchan," Izuku states, making Katsuki glare at her as he just sighs in defeat.

"Izuku-chan, what number do you have?" Ochaco asks as she walks up to Izuku. Izuku blushes slightly when she notices Ochaco's hero costume. It was adorable.

"One. What's your number?" Izuku asks, making Ochaco pump her fist in the air in victory.

"Yay! We're partners! I'm number twenty! I hope we're the hero team!" Ochaco exclaims, making Izuku giggle.

"Damn! I'm not with any girls!" Izuku hears Mineta exclaim, making her stomach churn. She can't forget about what he said before. She justs hopes he won't do anything bad. God, she hated perverts.

"So does your costume help your quirk?" Izuku asks in curiosity. Ochaco blushes lightly as she nods her head.

"Y-yeah. If I overuse my quirk, Zero Gravity, I'll get really sick. My costume presses multiple pressure points to help. Does yours help your quirk too?" Ochaco explains. Izuku nods her head, smiling brightly as she looks down at her costume.

"The fabric is resistant to almost everything and it conforms to my body, so parkour and flexibility is easy. The overall design is just to please the media. Kacchan's design is the same," Izuku states, making Ochaco tilt her head in confusion.

"Are you and Katsuki-kun rivals?" Ochaco asks in curiosity. Izuku laughs lightly as she shakes her head.

"No, we're not rivals," Izuku answers, making Ochaco look at her in confusion. Izuku smiles brightly as she tilts her head.

"We're siblings!"

"...huh?"

\--

 ** _Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! I have decided that this will be the last chapter for these polls to be up. I will show the current numbers and you can still vote. When the next chapter is published, these polls will end. Next chapter I will reveal my final choices for ships. Here are the current polls._**

 ** _Katsuki_**

 ** _Eijiro: 1_** ** _3_**

 ** _Ochaco: 8_**

 ** _Momo: 4_**

 ** _Mina: 3_**

 ** _Shouto: 1_**

 ** _KatsukixEijiroxMina: 2_**

 ** _Izuku_**

 ** _Shouto: 2_** ** _2_**

 ** _Hitoshi: 12_**

 ** _Ochaco: 5_**

 ** _Mina: 5_**

 ** _Tomura: 2_**

 ** _Eijiro: 1_**

 ** _Kyoka_** ** _: 1_**

 ** _Momo: 1_**

 ** _IzukuxShoutoxHitoshi:_** **9**

 ** _IzukuxOchacoxMina: 4_**

 ** _IzukuxOchacoxHitoshi: 1_**

 ** _IzukuxMinaxMomoxKyoka: 1_**

 **Hope you like the story so far! Bai!**


End file.
